Just With You
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Ele? Um professor novato em seu colégio. Ela? Uma estudante, que, interessada nele, começa a frequentar suas aulas. O interesse dele, no entanto, é apenas em seu corpo, e não em seus sentimentos...
1. Three seconds Miracle

"_...Este é o meu azarado secreto que tenho usado desde que era pequena. Sempre que estou com problemas ou tenho um desejo que quero que se realize, no lugar do 1-2-3, se eu cantar o meu próprio nome, coisas boas definitivamente acontecerão... Mesmo se for uma coisa grande, ou apenas uma coisa pequena, sempre foi um milagre para mim..._"

**Milagre dos três segundos**

* * *

- FOFA! FOFA! MITSASHI TENTEN-KUN!!! Hoje, com certeza, eu, Seito Kaichou**1**, Rock Lee, te farei minha namorada! - escandalizou um garoto chegando correndo a uma sala de aula, com um bem arrumado buquê de flores em mão, abrindo a porta da sala violentamente.

- Já disse que não tenho interesse por você! - respondeu uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos cor de chocolate, preso em dois elegantes coques e de pele amorenada. Sem responder mais nada, saltou a janela da sala e saiu pelos jardins do fundo - Adiós!

- Ah!! Hoje ela escapou... Pela janela! - sussurou um mal amado deixado para trás.

- Ufa! A esta distância deve estar bom... - suspirou aliviada a morena arfando um tanto depois da longa maratona.

- Tenten!

A garota suou frio. Quem poderia ser? Virou-se parcialmente para poder ver tal pessoa.

- Seito Kaichou desistiu e voltou... Vamos para a aula! - anunciou uma loira de longos cabelos lisos, amarrados em um alto rabo de cavalo e penetrantes olhos azuis. Yamanaka Ino e Tenten eram amigas desde que se lembravam.

- A... A quinta aula vai começar... - sussurou outra, de longos cabelos negros e olhos perolados. Pele bem branca, timidez sua marca forte. Hyuuga Hinata estudava a pouco tempo no colégio, mas simpatizou muito com ambas.

- Ino-chan! Hinata-chan! Vocês vieram me buscar?

- Não foi um buquê de flores hoje? - perguntou sorrindo ironicamente a loira - ele continua isso dia após dia, não?

- Ele... Ele... Ele ama Tenten-chan! - exclamou a novata do grupo

- Ah, corta essa! Ele pode dizer coisas como "foi amor a primeira vista", mas ele só está dando em cima de mim! Eu sei disso! E além disso, eu decidi! Se eu for me apaixonar, será por um garoto que almeja realizar seus sonhos! - e uniu as duas mãos em frente ao rosto, sonhando alto, bem alto.

- TENTEEEEN-KUUUUN!!! Te encontrei!

- Sem dúvidas, ele é um cara que está almejando você ao invés de seus sonhos!

- Uh... - respondeu tristemente a fugitiva, já abrindo a janela do corredor.

- Já vai fuigir, Tenten? - perguntou Ino

- S-Sim! Vou cabular a quinta aula! Inventem algo pro professor!

"_Eu decidi isso a muito tempo atrás... Se eu for me apaixonar..._"

- Waah... - iniciou a Mitsashi ao perceber que tinha alguém no exato lugar que iria pular. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! - berrou - S-Sinto muito! Hyuuga-kun, você está bem?

- Ai... Enquanto a você, Mitsashi? - perguntou de volta

- TEEEENTEEEEN-KUUUUUUN!!!

- Waaah! Lee está vindo!! - alarmou tentando se levantar, ao sentir ser puxada para trás pelo seu pulso.

- Hã? Cadê Tenten-kun? - perguntou o rapaz arfando ao chegar ao local onde estavam as duas amigas de sua paquera. Olhou em volta e nenhum sinal da garota.

- Q-Quem sabe? - respondeu de volta a Yamanaka.

- E-Eu também.. Não sei... - mentiu a morena ao lado da loira.

- Hum? - respondeu o rapaz se inclinando para a janela e vendo alguém sentado na grama - Pensei ter visto alguém aqui... Se não é o aluno-professor de artes marciais, Hyuuga Neji-kun... O que faz aí no jardim dos fundos? - perguntou em ar de deboche.

Hyuuga Neji era aluno recente, assim como sua prima, Hyuuga Hinata. Era um rapaz de longos cabelos castanhos escuros, até a cintura, soltos. Olhos perolados como o da prima, mas com uma leve frieza emanada deles, e pele tão branca como tal. Por ser mais experiente que muitos outros professores, dava aulas de artes marciais do estilo de sua família, os Hyuuga durante meio período.

- Estou costurando a cortina do salão de treino. Quando eu entrei hoje de manhã, eu vi que foi zoada por alguém. - respondeu simplesmente, com o tecido de tom vinho em mãos.

"_Ai Ai Ai!!! Eu rezo que você não me encontre!!_" - pensou mentalmente a garota embaixo da cortina, que o Hyuuga segurava levemente na altura do peito para disfarçar a presença da garota.

- Você? O estudante número 1 da sala costurando? Que chá estranho você andou tomando?

"_Chega de conversa e vai embora logo! Waaah! Por favor! Azarado! T-E-N-T-E..._"

**DING DONG**

"_N!_"

- Ah! É o primeiro sinal! - assustou-se Hinata - Vamos indo, Lee-san!

- O quê? Mas eu não achei Mitsashi-kun ainda!

- Acho que o Seito Kaichou não deveria se atrasar! - avisou a Yamanaka empurrando-o na direção do corredor da sala, enquanto a outra morena fechava a janela do corredor e seguia os dois alunos.

- Mitsashi, acho que já pode sair... - avisou Neji

- Ei... - avisou já saindo debaixo do pano - Hyuuga-kun, o seu primeiro nome então é Neji?!

- Hã?

- Isso é tão legal! Apesar de estarmos na mesma sala, eu não sabia! Posso te chamar de Neji-kun de agora em diante? - perguntou sorrindo contagiantemente

- Não me importo, mas deixe o "-kun" de lado. - respondeu ainda costurando a cortina.

- Porquê?

- Me faz lembrar de um alguém desagradável... - respondeu o Hyuuga sem desviar o olhar de seu serviço.

- Uh... Realmente... - disse lamentando-se por estar perdendo uma aula e lembrando-se do Lee. - Mas o quê aconteceu? Não é algo comum uma cortina aparecer rasgada...

- Foi Fuku Kaichou**2** que fez isso, a mando do Seito Kaichou. Ele me odeia por alguma razão. Quando comecei a dar as aulas na academia, ele rasgou a cortina da sala me indicando, de alguma forma para desistir, coisa que não vai acontecer. - respondeu sem evitar de deixar transparecer um sorriso maroto em seu rosto.

- Que infantil... - pronunciou finalmente a morena sentada ao lado do garoto. - Então você é o aluno-professor novato na academia?

- Sim. - respondeu dobrando a cortina para leva-la para terminar a costura em outro local.

- Waa... Ei, você pode me levar até onde você dá as aulas? - perguntou já interessada.

- Hã? Porque?

- Eu não sei onde fica... - anunciou com um sorriso amarelo e coçando a cabeça sem graça. O rapaz pareceu não se importar, mas relutou um pouco. Depois de um pequeno suspiro pesado, pediu para que ela o seguisse. Chegaram até um local afastado, perto do local de quem já iria sair do colégio futuramente, o terceiro colegial. (**N/A: **Ela está no primeiro colegial. Sim, sim, ele é bem mais velho --")

- Nunca vim aqui. - anunciou precavendo-se caso algo acontecesse.

- Não me surpreende. Aqui só tem acesso os alunos das aulas que dou e diretores do colégio. - falou entrando em um grande ginásio coberto. - Espere aqui por um minuto enquanto eu vou ligar as luzes.

- Okke...**3** - respondeu encostando-se na parede. Logo, as luzes acenderam e fechou os olhos com força. Não estavam acostumados com a luz local. Em seguida, ouviu passos em sua frente. Abriu seus orbes achocolatados esperando que eles se acostumassem com a claridade local.

- É por aqui. - respondeu apontando para o local. Uma enorme quadra, pintada e bem arrumada. Arquibancadas em volta da mesma e um enorme telão, caso tivesse futuras competições e campeonatos. Em um canto havia até mesmo alguns livros em uma pequena instante e uma lousa. Olhou a tudo maravilhada.

- Então é aqui que você ensina o taijutsu**4** dos Hyuuga? - perguntou girando em torno do próprio eixo para poder olhar melhor.

- É. Apesar de ser uma kekkei genkai**5**, os novatos aprendem bem. Mas, logicamente, não chegarão perto de um Hyuuga. - respondeu orgulhoso do próprio clã.

- Kekkei Genkai... - sussurou a menina - Né, Neji... Vocês tem um doojutsu chamado... By... Byakugan, certo? - perguntou hesitante.

- Certo. - respondeu enquanto arrumava alguns livros.

- Você pode me mostrar? É que... Eu ainda não tive coragem e nem tempo de pedir isso para a Hinata... - pediu timidamente, tinha medo que achasse que ela estava sendo folgada. No entanto, ele não respondeu nada. Fez alguns selos rapidamente e ativou seu Byakugan, olhando para a garota. No início, teve certeza que ela achou muito estranho. Se sentiu encomodado, pois ela olhava bem fundo em seus olhos. - Então, você pode ver o que acontece ao redor, através e a distância, certo? - perguntou

- Certo.

- Guh... - reclamou vendo que o garoto falava o menos possível. Deveria ser por isso que nunca reparara nele. - Então... Que aula eu teria agora?

- A aula de agora é... - ele franziu um pouco o cenho, mas logo sorriu - inglês. Yamanaka está dormindo. Lee está amassando um papel que é uma declaração amorosa. E Hinata está olhando a aula de Educação Física pela janela.

- N-Nossa! "_Normalmente, os três realmente fazem isso..._". Não é a toa que você é realmente um aluno-sensei**6**-novato aclamado! Talvez, o melhor da academia ninja! - exclamou inocentemente

- E quanto a você? Tem alguma herança?

- Não... - suspirou - mas... Eu tenho uma habilidade na qual me orgulho! - respondeu pegando uma kunai**7** do bolso do rapaz e atirando para o lado, acertando um alvo, sem ao menos olhar, apenas admirando os olhos perolados. - a minha mira é a melhor da escola!

- É algo realmente para se orgulhar.

- Nem tanto! Você é o melhor professor, e tem um lindo Byakugan! - respondeu um tanto baixinho e corada.

- É o que eu pretendo... Ser o melhor professor nas três modalidades básicas.**8** É o meu sonho.

"_Desde pequena, eu decidi me apaixonar por alguém que almeja realizar seus sonhos... Alguém... seus... sonhos..._"

- Mas se eu continuar com essa rivalidade, eu não irei muito longe. É muito ruim ter inimigos... - respondeu, saindo em um salto da quadra e sentando em um banco da arquibancada e voltando a costurar. Logo foi seguido pela morena que sentou ao seu lado.

- Neji! Nessas horas, você tem que acreditar em seu azarado! - disse confiante e tentando fazer com que o rapaz sentisse o mesmo que ela.

- A-Azarado? O quê é isso?

- Caham... - pigarreou, fazendo com que parasse de costurar e ela prestasse atenção em si - Sempre que estou com problemas, ou tenho um sonho que quero que se realize, eu uso o meu nome como um encanto de sorte. Eu fecho os meus olhos e canto "T-E-N-T-E-N". Sempre que faço isso, coisas boas acontecem! Tente! - disse tirando as cortinas da mão dele sem cerimônia. Ele suspirou um tanto e começou mentalmente.

"_Sem noção... NE-JI_" - e abriu seus olhos, já com a cortina na mão e com o trabalho terminado.

- Viu...? Algo bom aconteceu, né? - disse da porta do ginásio, mandando-lhe uma piscadela. - Este é o meu agradecimento por ter me salvo antes. Estarei pedindo para o Seito Kaichou para entrar nas suas aulas!

Ele ficou um tanto sem reação. Olhou a cortina e analisou-a. Estava muito bem feita, até melhor que a sua própria costura. Olhou de volta para a porta do ginásio e reparou que a garota já havia saído.

"_Que garota esquisita..._"

* * *

"_Eu o encontrei... Eu encontrei uma pessoa na qual não consigo parar de pensar e sonha em realizar seus sonhos... Eu o encontrei..._"

- TENTEN-KUN!!! Então você realmente resolveu namorar comigo! Eu sabia disso desde que me apaixonei pelo seu liiiiiiiiiiiiindo sorriso!

- Não é nada disso! Já te falei! - gritou a garota na sala do Grêmio.

- Entrar nas aulas daquele doido? Sinto muito, mesmo que por pelo bem de Tenten-kun...

- Porque você está se metendo no caminho dele?! E ainda usando golpes tão sujos, Lee! - gritou a garota exasperada, batendo as mãos na mesa em raiva. Pode jurar que ouviu o moreno pensar "ela descobriu".

- Não estou me metendo no caminho dele! Ele apenas tem que entender que está prosseguindo para um sonho idiota! E ele não consegue entender! Só estou lhe mostrando que seus treinos e sua dedicação são uma perda de tempo! Eu o odeio porque aquele idiota não consegue entender isso... - desdém.

- E quanto a mim?

- Eu te amo!

- Então carimbe aqui! - disse entregando a ele um pequeno papel que parecia conter seus dados pessoais em uma ficha.

- Ok! Mas... espera... - sussurou depois de já ter feito o ato pedido pela garota. - TENTEN-KUN!!! ISTO É...!

- Isso, o formulário para começar as aulas de taijutsu na academia. Valeu! - respondeu seguida por Ino e Hinata, saindo da sala com um sorriso vitorioso estampado na cara.

- Não não não! Se você pretende usar truques como esse, eu não tenho escolha a não ser levar na presença do conselho e... e... e!

- Eu já sei disso! - respondeu a garota ainda com seu tom alegre, com uma pitadinha de desdém para com Rock Lee. - Se você quiser me tirar das aulas e ainda me levar na presença do conselho, vá em frente! - disse abrindo a porta e dando passagem para suas amigas - Mas se você o fizer, eu vou te odiar! - disse mostrando-lhe a língua e saindo da sala.

- Ela é tão...

- Lee-sama... - iniciou o Fuku Kaichou, Chouji, tentando consolar o rapaz.

- Fofa... - respondeu simplesmente, nem ligando para o "você é um otário" que recebeu do Akimichi atrás de si.

**

* * *

**

- COMO??! VOCÊ SE APAIXONOU POR ELE??!

- Sim! - respondeu monossilabicamente Tenten.

- Não consigo acreditar que você cairia por alguém como Neji, que é inteligente demais...! Nunca se sabe o que ele está pensando! E ele é tão gelaaado!

- Acho que você está exaregando, Ino-san... - disse Hinata tentando fazer com que ela parasse com esses comentários sobre o primo mais velho e quase seu irmão.

- Bem, eu estou indo ver o Neji... Pensem em entrar para as aulas dele, tá?! - disse saindo de perto das duas.

- Não tem jeito... - suspirou a loira - vamos na dela...

"_C-Como que eu digo que eu quero entrar para as aulas dele? Ooh... Deveria ter pedido para Hinata algumas dicas!_" - praguejou a morena. Quando menos deu conta, estava no ginásio, observando tudo. Havia bastante fumaça no local, mas logo entendeu. Neji estava ensinando a alguns Gennins um katon**9**. Quando percebeu que a turma estava indo embora, foi até o rapaz, praticando algumas falas prontas.

- Neji! - chamou

- Hm? Mitsashi... - sussurou quando a menina chegou mais perto - o quê foi? Esse cartão... É de inscrição, não? - disse reparando no papel um tanto amassado que a garota carregava.

- Sim! Meus companheiros de time reclamam frequentemente que sei pouco de taijutsu... Então... - disse timidamente. O rapaz pegou o papel, dobrou-o cuidadosamente e o colocou em seu bolso. - Taijutsu? São aulas de Terça e quinta. Esteje aqui as três, sem falta. Até mais tarde. - respondeu um tanto sem jeito. Era a primeira kunoichi que ensinaria taijutsu.

- Ok! - disse acenando para o rapaz que saiu do local. - Oh, Neji! Que descuido! - disse a garota marotamente indo até uma mesa, perto de onde ficavam vários livros. Havia um pergaminho aberto na mesa com várias gotas de sangue em cima. Achou nojento, era um rapaz desorganizado quanto ao trabalho. Viu que havia também uma lista com os nomes dos jovens shinobis em cima da mesa. Alguns tinha no nome "ok" e outros "não".

Curioso, não?

- Desorganizado... Foi um descuido tão grande de sua parte deixar isso a minha merce, Neji-kun... - sorriu marotamente enquanto mordia o próprio dedão, fazendo-o sangrar, deixando uma gota cair em cima do pergaminho aberto. O sangue foi absorvido pelo papel e logo as letras escritas nele começaram a brilhar em um azul profundo. Curiosa, colocou as mãos em cima do pergaminho, sem querer, por puro descuido.

Um clarão começou a iluminar o local e sentiu o corpo estranho.

"_Porque esta eletricidade?! O pergaminho conduz algum tipo de descarga elétrica? Meu corpo está entrando em choque! Estou assustada!!_" - pensou nervosa enquanto soltava agudos gritos de dor e medo, até se lembrar de sua solução. "_T...E...N..T...E...N...!_"

- Ugh... - resmungou caindo ao chão ajoelhada, ao sentir as forças do corpo esvairsem. Olhou novamente para o pergaminho, na qual as letras voltavam ao seu tom negro. Havia sido mesmo realidade? Passos apressados foram ouvidos pela quadra do local, e logo a figura acolhedora do Hyuuga apareceu ao seu lado.

- T-Tenten! Você está bem?! - perguntou arfando, devido a correria.

- S-Sim... - Disse apoiando-se a mesa para levantar-se. O rapaz deu uma rápida olhada no pergaminho e fitou a tudo assustado. Olhou os ultimos nomes da lista de alunos e olhou para a kunoichi assustado.

- V-Você deixou sangue cair neste papel?

- B-Be..m... Sim... - disse um tanto desconcertada. Tinha quase certeza que ele lhe passaria um bom e longo sermão, mas a resposta foi contrária aos seus pensamentos. Seu corpo perdeu o apoio e caiu em cima do moreno. Ambos estava ao chão, ela sentada entre as pernas dele, que sentou-se também.

- D-Descul...pe! E-Eu...

- Tenten. - pediu o rapaz seriamente, enquanto ela fitou-lhe. - Eu te quero!

* * *

Dicionário

**Seito Kaichou: **Presidente do Grêmio estudantil.

**Fuku Kaichou: **Vice presidente do Grêmio estudantil.

**Okke: **Ok

**Taijutsu: **Combate de lutas corpo a corpo.

**Kekkei Genkai: **Linhagem avançada exclusiva sanguinea.

**Sensei: **Professor, tutor

**Kunai: **Armas feitas para arremessar com o formato de adaga.

**Três modalidades básicas: **Aulinha básica com a Ana-sensei: Ninjutsu (jutsus comuns, como o kage bushin no jutsu), Genjutsu (ilusionismo) e taijutsu

**Katon: **Jutsus de elemento fogo.

* * *

_Depois de um pedido, eu fiz uma fic baseada em NejixTenten. Espero que goste, pois ela será uma shortfic, ou seja, terá, se eu não me engano, menos de 10 caps._

_Bem, deixem reviews._

_E a cereja do bolo! (mudando do fermento pra cereja...Eta vidinha viu..)_


	2. Private Heroin

**Private Heroin  
**_Heroína Particular_

* * *

- Eu te quero??! 

- Sim! - respondeu Tenten toda derretida contando o caso para Hinata e Ino na sala de aula.

- Hum... Isso veio do Hyuuga Neji... Parece que quando um gênio se apaixona, ele diz coisas extremas... - deduziu Ino a partir dos relatos da morena - embora você tenha chegado tossindo por causa das crianças que estavam praticando katons, vocês estavam bem quentes de outro jeito, não? - perguntou com certo ar de malícia

- Trocadilhos como esse te faz parecer uma velha, Ino-san... - disse Hinata em sua mortal sinceridade.

- V-VELHA?! - exclamou a loira - Ah, esquece! Mas como você respondeu? Vocês estão saindo juntos agora?

- Hmmm... Quer dizer... - começou a garota sem jeito - eu fiquei tão sem graça e tão envergonhada... Que... Fugi... Mas, quando eu me encontrar hoje com ele novamente, eu quero lhe contar meus... Sentimentos... Então, depois disso...

- TENTEN-KUUUUN!!! - escandalizou um rapaz moreno entrando na sala e batendo a porta da mesma com tudo.

- Mal o dia começou? - perguntou ironizando a loira. A Mitsashi só acentiu.

- Ontem você estava flertando com o Neji-kun! Aquilo foi um genjutsu**1**, não foi?! - a garota suspirou novamente - Eu não posso perdoar aquilo!

- É-É um mau hábito espionar as pessoas, sabia! Não é da sua conta com quem eu estou me dando bem!

- É sim! - retrucou o garoto. - Agora que você se envolveu com Neji-kun... ELE ATÉ TE TRANSFORMOU EM UMA MALUCA OBCECADA POR JUTSUS!!!! - escandalizou o garoto colocando um monte de fotos na mesa que as três estavam sentadas. A morena apenas deu uma leve olhada nas fotos: eram fotos principalmente do pergaminho e de quando estava levando a descarga elétrica.

- N-NÃO OLHEM!!! - pediu constrangida.

- Tenten-chan! Q... Que demais! - exclamou a prima de seu amado - você possui uma Kekkei Genkai**2**! - exclamou a Hyuuga.

- Quem? - perguntou quase que boiando com a afirmação da colega. Era impossível ter uma linhagem avançada exclusiva sangüínea. Não existia aquela possibilidade!

- Os ideogramas escritos no pergaminho são da família Hyuuga. É uma técnica para descobrir algum tipo de capacidade específica, ou até mesmo uma Kekkei Genkai. Mas, acho que você terá que falar com Neji-nii-chan para poder saber que capacidade ele estava procurando... E que você tem.

- Humm... - começou Yamanaka - Não que eu me importe, mas, quando o Neji disse "eu te quero", ele estava querendo se referir a sua linhagem? Ou até mesmo, estudar essa linhagem?

- Eh?

- Quero dizer, há vários boatos que ele quer se tornar um vangloriado sensei**3** em aprendizado sobre as três modalidades básicas**4**. Isso requer estudo sobre linhagens e afins. Ou seja, ele estaria precisando de um experimento..? - continuou a loira

- I-Ino-san! - exclamou Hinata percebendo o estado que a Mitsashi se encontrava

- Não importa o que você diga, Neji-kun não tem nada na cabeça além dos jutsus! E eu não deixarei mais ele ficar perto de você! - exclamou Rock Lee levantando-a no colo, o que assustou-a muito, o que gerou um estardalhaço, afinal, ela gritava para ele solta-la, e ela, por ser garota e ainda uma kunoichi bem definida, era leve como uma pluma.

A porta da sala de aula se abriu.

Um rapaz de olhos perolados e cabelos escuros e soltos entrou na sala. Ele apenas observou a cena sem mudar sua expressão.

"_Neji..._" - pensou novamente. E se ele estivesse pensando besteira? Ou até mesmo pensando que eles eram namorados? Ou pior: e se ele pensasse que ela era uma oferecida? E se ele ainda zoasse com ela?

Ele andou até ambos os pombinhos, determinadamente, sem hesitar nos passos, e sem mais, nem menos, retirou a garota dos braços do Lee, que olhou muito confuso menos que ela. Ela ainda exclamou um pequeno "eh"? Encarou Rock Lee como se fosse a última das criaturas.

"_D... De alguma forma, esses dois parecem estar se encarando muito mais do que faziam antes..._" - palpitou a garota em pensamentos.

- Mitsashi. - Chamou-a ainda encarando o rapaz.

- S-Sim?

- Posso falar com você por um instante?

- C-Claro...

O Hyuuga lhe ofereceu a mão, para que ela podesse acompanhá-lo, igual a um príncipe no castelo da Cinderela. Sem hesitar, a morena lhe entregou a mão e ambos saíram da sala, deixando para trás um mal amado muito, mas muito, muito surpreso mesmo. Muito, sem zoeiras.

- M-Maldito... E eu nunca segurei a mão dela!

**

* * *

**

"_I-imagino sobre o que seje que ele queira conversar... Talvez seje sobre ontem... E se ele quis dizer que gostaria de me usar como um experimento?_"

- Mitsashi... - falou acordando-a dos pensamentos - Sobre ontem, infelizmente, por causa de um acidente provavelmente pelo vice-presidente do grêmio, o pergaminho acabou queimando. Por causa daquilo, eu descobri que você tem uma rara Kekkei Genkai. Por isso, eu queria que você fosse mesmo hoje à aula de taijutsu, para sabermos mais sobre isso. (**N/A: **Nossa meu, isso que é ter cara de pau...)

"_Então ele realmente só me quer pela minha desconhecida linhagem?! Aaaaah..._"

- Ontem, quando esse pergaminho foi queimado, eu achei que o meu sonho de ser o melhor dos sensei e, saber sobre todas as linhagens tinha acabado. Mas eu o encontrei. - dizendo isso, ele virou-se da árvore na qual estava olhando e olhou nos olhos da garota - de agora em diante, Mitsashi será o meu sonho.

Ela ficou boba. Se aquilo fosse uma declaração de amor, era a mais feliz garota apaixonada existente no universo. Mesmo sabendo o significado literal do seu sorriso, ainda possuia um fiapo de esperança dentro de si.

"_Que sorriso doce... Ele vai me deixar ficar ao seu lado? Ele vai ficar olhando por mim? Porque eu posso ser seu experimento, se você..._" Neji, feche os olhos! - ordenou a menina. Percebendo o hã que ele pronunciou, voltou a explicar - você se lembra do seu azarado?

- Bem... Se você pegar uma lapiseira, apertar o botão o número de vezes as letras do nome da pessoa que você está a fim e então desenhar um coração, estão as pessoas dizem que ela gostará de você também e-...

- Não é isso! Aliás, como você sabe sobre isso?! Ah, deixa pra lá. Feche seus olhos e diga seu nome vagarosamente. - disse colando a mão sobre os olhos do rapaz. "_Acredite, pois eu farei o seu milagre acontecer..._"

- NE - começou - JI. - e observou ao redor, mas apenas consentrou-se ao que apareceu em sua frente - uma flor? - perguntou olhando para a garota que lhe entregava uma pequena flor que ainda não havia desabrochado.

- Sim, eu peguei ali... - falou mostrando atrás da árvore - Sabe, flores, ainda podem florescer se forem apanhadas, contando que elas tenham água. É por isso, que, se eu estou aqui, certamente o seu sonho florescerá!

Ele deu um sincero sorriso ainda segurando a flor.

- Ei... - a garota virou-se para ele com seu típico sorriso - Sabia que... Quando eu te vejo, eu fico muito mais animado? - disse colocando o dorso da mão fechada na testa da garota.

Ela corou, muito, mas muito violentamente, mas em seguida sorriu contente a ele.

"_Oh, bem, mesmo que eu seje apenas seu experimento por enquanto, eu farei você dizer que gosta de mim sem os raios dessa pesquisa ou dessa estranha linhagem..._" - pensou contente enquanto recebia outro sorriso de volta. - "_Até lá, deixe as coisas permanecerem assim..._"

**

* * *

**

- Esse prédio hospeda o Clube da Cultura e outras salas de Clube.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. Te pedindo para me mostrar por aí, mesmo embora as aulas tenham acabado...

- Não, não. É a minha tarefa como Seito Kaichou**5**... - começou Rock Lee antes que a garota acabasse pedindo ainda mais desculpas por estar pedindo para ele lhe mostrar a escola assim, tão tarde. (**N/A: **Eu ainda não sei pq o Lee foi escolhido como Presidente do Grêmio Estudantil!)

- Parece que as aulas extras das três modalidades estão prosperando. Isso é bom. Talvez eu...hu, quem sabe... - terminou a garota seguindo o Seito pelos corredores adentro.

**

* * *

**

_No dia seguinte_

- SAAAAAÚDE!!!

- Está uma delícia! - comentou Tenten sobre o suco servido em comemoração ao primeiro mês das aulas das três modalidades básicas. Se bem que o professor que oferecia essas aulas não parecia muito feliz. Aparentemente, todo mundo sabe que o Hyuuga não gostava de comemorações muito alegres.

- Uh-huh. - comentou a Yamanaka enquanto terminava de tomar a própria bebida.

- Obrigado por entrarem nas aulas. Ambas vocês - agradeceu a nova aluna de Neji

- Neji-nii-chan não parece muito feliz... - suspirou Hinata - Ele não gosta de festas...

- Eh? E quem organizou tudo isso? - perguntou a loira do grupo. - Ah, tinha que ser! Olha o que a paixão faz...

- I-Ino!! Eu apenas achei que ele gostaria de uma comemoraçãozinha para poder festejar o começo de um árduo caminho! - respondeu Tenten, mesmo que a colega não tenha insinuado nada.

- Tenten! Eu vou te apresentar alguns alunos da nossa aula. - chamou o Hyuuga, fazendo-a se afastar das novas kunoichis, que, mesmo a contra gosto, estão fazendo aulas para acompanhar o relacionamento da morena

- Eu aposto que eles são todos estúpidos e entediantes. Provavelmente são os mais inteligentes dos times que desenvolveram o cérebro e não a força física. - comentou a Yamanaka tomando mais um gole de suco.

- I-Ino-san! - renpreendeu a outra morena que ficara com ela.

Caminhou até um grupo de três rapazes. Os três aparentavam personalidades totalmente absortas. Ela ficou esperando, até alguém honrar-se a se apresentar, coisa que não aconteceu. Bem, primeiro as damas, depois os cavalheiros...

- Eu sou Mitsashi Tenten. - disse com o melhor tom de voz possível, recebendo apenas frases formadas por duas ou mais palavras como resposta.

- Sabaku no Gaara. - apresentou-se primeiramente o ruivo de olhos verde água do grupo. Aparentemente, ele era um aluno transferido ou de intercâmbio, pois a bandana que usava era diferente da que a kunoichi usava.

- Uchiha Sasuke. - segundamente o moreno de olhos negros, assim como seus arrepiados cabelos. Ele não se dignou a olha-la, saiu para outro canto do salão.

- Putz... Que problemático... Nara Shikamaru. Prazer, também adorei te conhecer e desculpe, não posso corresponder seus sentimentos. - disse, sem A nem PÁ, o garoto de olhos verdes muito escuros, musgo e cabelo arrebiado amarrado em um alto rabo de cavalo.

- ..."

- Só pela sua cara, acho que quer saber mais sobre o Neji-sensei. - disse o Nara olhando para o chão e avaliando o próprio tênis - Seu olhar revela tudo. Fora que, putz, eu não acredito que o meu colega de classe é meu professor. Que problema...

- Ano... Você pode continuar a falar sobre Neji? - perguntou timida e interessada ao mesmo tempo

- Ele não é de falar muito de si... Desda Oitava série...Por aí. Nem mesmo da namorada ele falava direito...

- N-Namorada? C-Como assim?! - assustou-se a Mitsashi

- Ah, eles terminaram a muuuito tempo. - começou de novo o mais amigável do trio parada dura que o Hyuuga quis apresentar - E parece que ela foi para outro colégio, então...

- Mitsashi!

- Hã? O quê? - perguntou virando-se e trombando com quem lhe chamava. No choque dos dois corpos, ambos copos que carregavam acabaram escapulindo das mãos dos dois. - Ah! Eu pego! "_1-2-3!_" - falou enquanto corria até os dois copos, que pararam no ar assim que esticou a mão para frente.

- T-Tenten! - Ino - Como você conseguiu fazer isso?! - perguntou a menina admirando os copos e o conteúdo no ar, ficando embaixo deles. Infelicidade. O copo caiu em cima da garota com tudo o que tinha dentro. - AAAAH!!! O MEU CABELO!!! EU FUI NO CABELELEIRO ONTEM!!!

Todos olhavam a tudo embasbacados. A kunoichi estava feliz: era uma nova habilidade sua que tinha despertado? Neji já tinha certeza, aquela era a Kekkei Genkai que por anos pesquisara.

- MARAVILHOSO!!!

- Ai não... De novo não! - começou a morena - Lee! - e mal se virou para ele que sentiu um forte flash de luz vindo em sua direção, espremendo seus olhos com força para proteger-se. Era uma câmera. - Vocês realmente estão por todo lugar, não estão?! - escandalizou olhando para Chouji e Rock Lee.

- É apenas uma coincidência que eu acabei de vir por esse caminho no terceiro andar! Eu estava mostrando por aí para uma estudante transferida!

- Então, porque Chouji está segurando uma câmera? - perguntou Neji em defesa da aluna, arrancando-a do Akimichi e jogando-a pela janela.

- Ah! As fotos que comemoram o amor entre Yuki-san e eu! - exclamou o rapaz saltando da janela. Nota: era terceiro andar

- C-CHOUJI!!! - gritou o Seito enquanto observava seu subordinado cair. Ao poder olhar para baixo, ficou alíviado, mas nem tanto: o rapaz se segurava com dificuldades na beira de uma janela.

- Parece que ele está segurando de alguma forma, mas não podemos puxá-lo para cima! - informou a outra Hyuuga presente na sala de comemorações.

- Mitsashi. - pediu Neji

- Ok. - falou orgulhosa da própria nova capacidade.

- Você vai salva-lo, Tenten-kun?! - perguntou o Lee emocionado

- Em troca, você entregará todos os negativos das fotos de ontem, ouviu?! - falou puxando-o pelo colarinho e aproximando muito seus rostos, sem se importando com todos ali.

- S-Sim!

- M...Mas como se faz isso? - perguntou aproximando-se da janela e olhando o estado do Akimichi.

- Provavelmente, você desejou fortemente para que os copos parassem no ar. Se você conseguir fazê-lo o mesmo, desejar voar, por exemplo, pense fortemente nesse desejo. - explicou o rapaz de olhos perolados.

- Entendi! Deixa comigo! - falou entusiasmada - "_Como esperado de um gênio..._" - pensou enquanto fechava os olhos e se concentrava o máximo que podia. "_Voar!_" - pensou com clareza e esperando o momento. Ino e Hinata esperavam com uma bruta espectativa, enquanto os outros apenas observavam.

- Eu... - começou abrindo os olhos - Eu não consigo...voar... - falou em um sussurro.

Foi surpresa geral. Ninguém esperava esta resposta da Kunoichi. Ela mesma estava assustada com a própria incapacidade.

- Neji! - exclamou assustada, como se ele tivesse uma explicação para que resolvesse a tudo, esperava por isso, mas ele não a tinha, ele mesmo não sabia o que fazer.

- Apenas faça o quê você fez minutos atrás! - exclamou preocupado

- ESTOU TENTANDO! MAS EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO CONSIGO!!! - berrou já com lágrimas nos olhos. O medo tomando conta de todos, até que o sensei resolveu tomar uma providência, indicando algumas ordens para quem ali estava.

"_Por quê? Eu fui capaz de fazê-lo minutos atrás! Se eu não conseguir fazer agora, Neji irá me odiar! Ajude-me azarado! A-Azarado...?_" - pensou enquanto o que sempre lhe apoiou iluminava-a mente. "_Não pode ser...mas..._" - pensou de novo enquanto via várias pessoas decendo para o andar de baixo rapidamente. "_É tudo ou nada!_"

Sem cerimônia, correu em direção a janela, na qual estava os dois rapazes, Neji e Rock Lee. Afastou-os e saltou da mesma, enquanto ouvia exclamações assustadoras atrás de si. Percebeu que Chouji se soltou. Era demasiado maior que ela, mas não se importava. "_Por favor! Permita-me alcançá-lo!_" - pensou enquanto esticava o braço a frente.

Segurou-o e abraçou-o com o próprio corpo, olhando para baixo. "_T-E-N-T-E-N!_" - cantou mentalmente seu azarado, percebendo que o chão estava próximo. Fechou os olhos esperando o impacto que não chegou. Ela estava parada em pleno ar com o rapaz que era bem maior que ela em seus braços. Ambos foram deixados no chão levemente, enquanto arfava e suava pelo pavor que passou.

- Ela...o salvou... - sussurrou Neji surpreendido.

"_Entendi...O meu azarado...É o gatilho..._" - pensou enquanto ouvia mil e um obrigados vindo do rapaz que salvara, até ouvir a voz de Neji chamando-a para cima.

**

* * *

**

- A-Azarado!? - perguntou o rapaz surpreso

- Sim! - disse quase cantarolando - Quando eu fui pegar os copos, eu simplesmente o usei inconscientemente! Tenho certeza que essa é a chave!

- Não pode ser... - praguejou a Yamanaka surpresa com uma crença que a colega acreditava.

- Desde que era pequena, Mitsashi acreditou que seu azarado poderia fazer coisas boas acontecerem. Por causa disso, quando recitou-o, sua mente inconscientemente a fez usar sua linhagem quando precisou dela!

"_ É verdade que, não importa o quão nervosa eu fique...Eu poderia sempre me concentrar quando recitava meu azarado..." _Entendo... - falou a garota programaticamente.

- "Entendo"? Você sabia disso quando se jogou da janela? - perguntou sério.

- B-Bem... - começou trêmula - Eu não sabia, mas Chouji estava prestes a cair...Então resolvi apostar tudo ou nada...

- SUA IDIOTA!!! - berrou antes que ela terminasse sua frase e tampou os ouvidos como se fosse natural, afinal, a alta exclamação do moreno lhe doia os timpanos!

- Eu pensei que você iria morrer quando tocou no pergaminho! - disse abraçando-a e sussurando-lhe no ouvido.

- Ne...Neji..? - disse constrangida "_Ele estava preocupado comigo..._" - S...Sinto muito!

- Você foi **mesmo** imprudente desta vez! - comentou a loira dando ênfase ao "mesmo" para que a morena se tocasse e parasse de fazer coisas tão perigosas.

- Mas fico contente que você esteje a salvo... - murmurou Hinata

"_Eu fui imprudente também, mas ninguém está bravo comigo..._" - anotou mentalmente Chouji.

- A partir de agora, quero saber todas as vezes que você usar essa linhagem. - terminou o Hyuuga. Tenten sorriu enquanto confirmava e continuava a conversar com o rapaz, afinal, era mais vezes que poderia ficar ao lado do mesmo.

- _Eu te encontrei, Hyuuga Neji!_ - afirmou contente uma voz mais para si mesma do que para os outros enquanto observava o movimento que ocorria na sala de aula por uma janela.

* * *

Dicionário

**Genjutsu: **Jutsus de ilusão

**Kekkei Genkai: **Linhagem avançada exclusiva sanguinea.

**Sensei: **Professor, tutor

**Três modalidades básicas: **Aulinha básica com a Ana-sensei: Ninjutsu (jutsus comuns, como o kage bushin no jutsu), Genjutsu (ilusionismo) e taijutsu

**Ano: **Bem... Hã...

**Seito Kaichou: **Presidente do Grêmio estudantil.

* * *

_Ufa! Saiu o segundo cap! Hehe, ficou melhor que o primeiro ;D. Para quem lê a minha outra fic baseada em NarutoxHinata, eu estou ainda fazendo o cap. Eu devia ter terminado aquela fic pra ter começado essa, mas não tem probrema.  
Respondendo Reviews:_

**Inuzuka-Tenten-chan:**_Aí está o segundo cap ;D tudo bem, acho q muita gente não entendeu o q o pergaminho faz o.o. Tudo bem sobre a correção, mas o "kun" também é usado para o feminino: ele é um san menos informal e usado para garotas quando ela é sua subordinada, ou sua (ou seja, o Lee acha q a Tenten é dele e apenas dele e nada mais além dele), assim como o chan tbm é usado para garotos, mas de um modo bem infantil. De qualquer jeito, valeu a intenção _

**Ana Carolina:**_Chegou o segundo cap o/ (que jeitinho mais tosco eu arranjei de te responder... Sorry ç.ç) e que bom que você está gostando. Por favor, continue acompanhando e deixando reviews!_

**Marin the Noir:** _Que ótimo que gostou! Aí está o segundo cap._

**Aurora Lynne:** _Eu tbm adorei modéstia a parte o.o" acho que não tinha coisa melhor do que esse azarado para que a Tenten pudesse cordenar a sua kekkei Genkai... Fora que, ela ensinar ele a usar é fofo de mais e bem a cara dela. Estou esperando os seus desenhos viu . mande-os logo! Estou anciosa!_


	3. The rain also is a heroine in love

**The rain also is a heroine in love  
**_A chuva também é uma heroína no amor_

* * *

O dia se revelara oposto do comum em Konoha: estava um dia fechado, com algumas boas nuvens no céu. A fria brisa passava rapidamente, machucando o rosto de alguns. Uma garota andava calmamente apreciando esse tempo.

Estava feliz, anciosa, um misto de sentimentos lhe consumia. Continuou caminhando, até observar uma pequena flor caída das outras a qual deveria estar. Sorriu e a recolheu com carinho.

- Seu sonho florescerá com certeza, Neji-kun... - e sorriu ao lembrar que o rapaz pediu para que ela não o chamasse com o prefixo. Olhou para o seu relógio. Era bom se apressar, afinal, havia pedido para o seu professor que lhe desse algumas aulas particulares antes, pois era tímida para começar a fazer em grupo - mentira, imitou a prima do rapaz apenas para ficarem a sós.

- Bem, é melhor ir antes que eu me atrase... - concluiu.

Andou mais apressadamente, sem deixar de cumprimentar quem encontrava ao seu trajeto. O colégio ainda estava movimentado por causa das aulas do período da tarde.

O ginásio estava aberto e iluminado como esperado. O Hyuuga lia algo sentado na arquibancada, sem se importar se chegava alguém ou não - tanto que foi preciso que ela lhe chamasse a atenção.

Depois de alguns preparativos, foi necessário algumas explicações, coisa que ela sabia, mas ficou calada: só ouvir a voz de Neji era maravilhoso.

- Se quiser, pode usar seus pergaminhos, suas armas, o que te der na telha. - e terminando, olhou-a fixamente. - entendido?

- Positivo e operante! - confirmou animada. Ele sorriu de lado, cinicamente e depois voltou a olhá-la.

- Então, vamos começar logo. - e colocou-se em posição. Ela também. Tenten sacou três kunais**1** a lançou-as a ele, que ativou o Byakugan e desviou-se rapidamente. - ataques tão diretos não funcionam comigo. Pois sei que você está atrás de mim. - com isso, virou-se e sacou uma kunai, que acertou em cheio em seu ombro.

- Kawarimi no jutsu**2**? Não aprendeu nada de novo desde que se graduou na academia, Mitsashi? - perguntou cinicamente.

- Claro que sim. - disse aparecendo a frente dele - e muitas, para o seu governo. - e retirou um pequeno pergaminho, abrindo-o e logo desaparecendo da vista do rapaz. Do nada, várias armas começaram a ir a sua direção, na qual desviou de umas, no entanto eram muitas.

- Que bela quantidade. - sorriu cinicamente, aquele sorriso cínico que a deixava louca - Hakkeshou Kaiten!**3** - e girou o corpo como um parafuso, fazendo com que todas as armas fossem repelidas. "_Pela direção, a maior quantidade veio da..._"

- HAKKE NI-SHO!!**4** - dizendo isso, acertou dois pontos no ar, mais ouviu uma aguda exclamação de dor. Era realmente ela. - Não deveria me subestimar, Tenten. - completou o Hyuuga vendo a aluna tentar se levantar do chão: havia atingido seu abdome e um braço. Era uma dor intensa e latejante.

- Pelo contrário. - começou ela lhe sorrindo cinicamente - você que me subestimou.

Em menos de dois segundos, um Kage Bushin da garota lhe lançou uma tarja explosiva, que o rapaz desviou por um triz, graças ao seu doojutsu**5**. No entanto, a mesma explodiu, lançando-o a metros, mas que caiu perfeitamente em pé, para a surpresa da pupila.

- Há... Isso é muito interessante... - falou com certo ar de vitória, insuportável.

- Não vá achando que eu vou jogar a toalha! - disse, quase gritando, furiosa pelo ar de superior que o rapaz tinha. Será que era de família? Impossível: Hinata era completamente o contrário que ele. Retirou um enorme pergaminho verde que carregava nas costas, e girou o próprio corpo no eixo, abrindo-o e segurando uma ponta aberta, na qual o resto foi desenrolando no ar. As armas foram invocadas na medida em que o papel desenrolava. - Souryuu Tensakai**6**!

Era realmente, o quíntuplo do primeiro ataque, mas o gênio fez o mesmo que o primeiro: Hakkeshou Kaiten, girando mais intensamente e usando mais chakra, acabando um tanto esgotado e arfando. Aquilo parecia mais uma aula de ninjutsu do que taijutsu. Para sua surpresa, sua aluna estava caída no chão, desmaiada.

- MITSASHI!!!!

* * *

- _Uh... Minha cabeça dói... Que vozes são essas? Neji? _

_- Mitsashi! Que bom que acordou! - sim, é quem eu bem esperava: Hyuuga Neji, o gênio do clã de Hyuuga, o professor prodígio, o meu anjo, o meu amor - Que susto... Pensei que entraria em coma, afinal, você dormiu tanto... - tá, isso não foi nada cavalheiro._

_- Estou bem. - respondi grossa e sentando na cama, observando que estava na enfermaria do colégio. - quanto tempo eu dormi?_

_- Uma hora e meia, mais ou menos. - respondeu _

_- Hmm... - nessas horas eu sou muito sensível: gosto de ser o mais monossilábica possível, pois não gosto de perder. Odeio perder. Fico com tanto ódio de mim mesma que choro: choro de raiva._

_Mas eu não choraria ali na frente dele. Ha ha ha, até parece que eu darei essa alegria a ele. Mordo discretamente um canto da boca, internamente. Sempre que quero evitar chorar, faço isso. A dor me faz esquecer as lágrimas._

_- Tenten... Eu... Queria te dizer... Bem, é meio complicado... _

_- O quê..? - perguntei com um leve ar de esperança. Ó meu deus, das causas impossíveis que pedi para que o senhor realizasse, essa é fantástica!_

_- Tenten, eu... - e foi se aproximando de mim. Eu senti a sua respiração quente em meu rosto, e fechei os olhos... Queria tanto que isso continuasse..._

- Mitsashi!

_Quem é? Tem alguém me chamando aí fora... Quem é? Agora estou ocupada... Bem ocupada..._

- Acorde Mitsashi!

_Não! Neji! Neji! Não suma! Por favor!! - _AAAAH!!!

- Tudo bem? - perguntou o Hyuuga ao lado dela - você estava tendo um pesadelo? Estava grunhindo enquanto dormia e agora pouco gritou - concluiu o rapaz confuso

- O quê? - perguntou a Mitsashi olhando ao redor. Era realmente a enfermaria da escola. No entanto, o rapaz não estava com o olhar carinhoso de seu sonho: era um olhar sério e preenchido pela preocupação. - Estou bem...

- Bem. - começou - Eu não vou sumir, pode deixar.

- Hã? Quem falou em sumir? - perguntou a morena de novo, puxando o lençol branco mais para si, como se estivesse nua. Na verdade, da maneira como ele a olhava, sentia-se como um coelhinho indefeso.

- Você. Enquanto dormia. - respondeu na menor quantidade de palavras possíveis. - Você tem tanto medo assim que eu suma? - perguntou sem se importar com o rubor que surgia na garota. Antes que ela respondesse, uma garota entrou no cômodo.

- Ah! Tenten-chan! Que bom que acordou!

- S-Sakura-san! - exclamou a moça surpresa. Haruno Sakura era sua colega de classe, mas assim como Neji, era um prodígio na medicina, tanto que fazia meio período como médica no ambulatório. Pelo que sabia também do clã Haruno, era o melhor clã médico de Konoha.

- Eu já estava vindo para ver se estava tudo bem. Por favor, deite-se que eu vou ter que tratar os lugares acertados pelo Jyuuken de Neji-san. - a Mitsashi obedeceu e logo sentiu as mãos da médica-nin cuidarem de seus machucados. O Hyuuga acompanhava tudo ao lado dela. Logo depois, a Haruno terminou. - Agora, você pode ir para casa sã e salva. Mas não exagere muito.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? - perguntou Neji

- Tem sim. - falou a garota vulgarmente - Pelo amor de Deus, seje mais prudente no seu treinamento com os seus alunos! Saiba os limites e os golpes que você pode usar contra eles! Eles não são inimigos e sim aprendizes! - e do mesmo modo que entrou, saiu sem deixar o garoto falar um "A".

Antes que voltassem a falar-se, ouviram barulhos de pingos. Começara uma chuva nem muito fraca, mas também não muito forte. O céu ensolarado de antes virou um dilúvio.

- Ah... E agora... Eu não trouxe o meu guarda-chuva! - reclamou a Mitsashi - voltarei encharcada para casa! - falou enraivecida e desanimada. O dia tinha tudo para poder ser ensolarado, como o seu humor no começo da manhã. Mas talvez, a derrota para o Hyuuga a deixara tão frustrada que o tempo estava refletindo com o seu humor.

- Bem, como eu sou o seu responsável, eu me ofereço para te levar para casa. Eu trouxe meu guarda-chuva. - complementou o rapaz - se você não se importar.

"_Eu estarei indo para casa com Neji? Com o Hyuuga Neji-kun?! Ah céus! Não é um sonho né? Vamos mesmo debaixo do mesmo guarda-chuva, né?!_" - O.. Ok... - falou alegre e pensando nas mais diversas cenas românticas de filmes com chuva que ela tenha assistido.

* * *

_Em frente ao colégio._

Tenten esperava por Neji embaixo do teto com telhas que havia em frente ao portão da escola. Observava o movimento e as raras pessoas que ousavam enfrentar a tempestade. Olhou para o lado, para o outro... Nada do professor.

- Desculpe a demora. Tive um problema com o meu armário...

- N-Não foi nada... - disse virando-se e observar que o rapaz tomara um pouco de chuva, mesmo com o guarda-chuva em mãos.

- Vamos indo? - perguntou já pronto para abrir o objeto que trazia em mãos. A cor do guarda-chuva do Hyuuga era transparente.

- H-Hai..**7**

Andaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. O constrangimento por parte da morena que não sabia como tomar a dianteira lhe perturbava incansavelmente a mente. Se Ino estivesse ali, já teria lhe passado "O livro de sermões dos Yamanaka".

- Mitsashi.

- S-Sim?! - exclamou um pouco assustada pelo rapaz ter chamado sua atenção tão repentinamente.

- Pra que lado fica a sua casa? - perguntou parando e observando que por causa da garota estar tão quieta, estavam andando ruas e ruas aleatoriamente.

- Nos afastamos um pouco... - começou a garota - mas vamos indo. - terminou puxando o garoto pela manga de sua veste, na qual corou um pouco. Chegaram na casa e começaram a despedir-se.

- Bem... Então acho que a gente se despede aqui... - começou olhando a Mitsashi esconder-se no telhadinho do portão

- É... - falou simplesmente. - Que pena...

- É... Que pena. - Repetiu quase que sem interesse - Daqui um tempo você estará melhor nas aulas, tenho certeza...

Ela apenas sorriu e abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Não queria ter dado aquele vexame na frente do Hyuuga... Queria ter vencido e que ele tivesse lhe dado os parabéns. Ficou observando Neji ir andando o seu trajeto de volta.

- Ah, Mitsashi.

- S-Sim?! - perguntou assustada, pois estava distraída.

- Você me deu trabalho hoje. Lutou melhor do que muitos alunos veteranos. - e nisso continuou andando, deixando Tenten praticamente derretida na frente de casa, na qual correu até seu quarto e se jogou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro com força, como se fosse o rapaz.

- Neji... - sussurrou enquanto sentava-se na cama e lembrava-se de algo - É mesmo... Desde o incidente da festa, eu não tentei usar a minha Kekke Genkai**8**... - e deu uma analisada em seu quarto. Pelo que percebia nos últimos acontecimentos, conseguia levitar as coisas e move-las de acordo com o seu desejo.

- É bem útil... - concluiu. - Certo! Celular, vinde a mim! - e apontou para o objeto, cantando seu azarado e mentalizando-o.

Silêncio.

- Não deu certo? Por quê? - perguntou-se se levantando e indo até a escrivaninha onde o mesmo estava, apoiando uma mão na madeira - estranho...

**TUM**

- AI AI AI!!! - Quando encostou-se à escrivaninha, o celular veio até ela, como planejado. Direto na cabeça. - levantou-se segurando o objeto raivosa, como se ele fosse o culpado. - Droga!! - e colocou-o onde estava. Até perceber algo a mais ali.

Olhou direito. Já tinha visto aquilo ali. Um pedaço de papel levemente enrolado com letras negras nele.

- O pergaminho! Mas é só um pedaço... - concluiu - deve ter ficado comigo... Então, eu não posso usar a kekke sem isto?

E fez novamente o teste, sendo acertada com mais força pelo celular, caindo desmaiada na cama. Pelo menos, conseguiria dormir direito aquela tarde.

Em seus sonhos, pode apenas chegar a uma conclusão: sem o pedaço do pergaminho, não poderia usar sua Kekke Genkai... Ou algo similar, pelo que se lembrava.

Ainda assim, esqueceria aquele incidente. Simplesmente dormiria, sonhando com um frio anjo de olhos perolados.

* * *

Dicionário

**Kunai: **Armas ninjas em formato de adaga.

**Kawarimi no jutsu: **Jutsu na qual se baseia trocar o corpo por um pedaço de madeira ou similares, confundido ao inimigo e defendendo-se.

**Hakkeshou Kaiten: **Giro celeste

**Jyuuken no jutsu: hakke ni-sho: **Técnica Jyuuken (estilo de taijutsu do clã hyuuga) dois golpes.

**Doojutsu: **Jutsus oculares (Sharingan, Byakugan)

**Souryuu Tensakai: **Técnica devastadora do dragão duplo

**Hai: **Sim, ok, tudo bem.

**Kekke Genkai: **Linhagem avançada exclusiva sanguinea.

* * *

_Argh, eu odiei o final desse terceiro cap u.u gomen nasai, foi o pior final que já fiz nessa minha vida de escritora (sem zoeras) mas é que eu tinha que explicar de alguma forma isso --" e olha a forma, fora que o cap ficou praticamente minúsculo. Ah, mais o próximo tá garantido, muito melhor que esse ù.u!_

_Respondendo Reviews:_

**Ana Carolina:**_Vou te contar: pra ser sincera, eu estou enjoada de garotos entregarem esses presentes fofos para as garotas. Então eu resolvi inverter as bolas ;D que bom que está gostando!_

_Aí está a continuação!_

**Jessica Trakinas:**_ Eu gosto mesmo de fazer caps melhores que os outros. Eu me sinto cada vez mais motivada a fazer isso. O duro de postar rápido é q as vezes quase não dá pras pessoas deixarem reviews XDDD_

_Mas ok, estou feliz por ter gostado. E demore menos pra postar viu!_

_Bjooos!_

**Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan:** _Se você encontrar um fessor que não goste de pisotear em seus alunos, me avise. Um fessor meu já me mandou pertubar o capeta Ô.o cara, eu fiquei traumatizada XDDD_

_Mas tbm, eles sofrem na minha mão 8_

_Quanto mais exigente vc for, acho que conseguirei fazer caps. cada vez melhores! Aí está o novo. Espero que goste e desculpe pela demora 8/ problemas na net... (E ó q é Speedy!)_

**Lucia Almeida Martins:** _Estou muito contente que você lê todas as minhas fics 8 muito mesmo. Acho q essa fic, infelizmente, não chegará nem a 10 caps 8/ pra história sair certa e sem exageros ou fillers, eu tenho que escreve-la assim, curtinha 8/_

_Continue lendo-a!_

_Obrigada a todos pelas reviews!_


	4. Serious Risk

**Serious Risk  
**_Ocasião séria_

* * *

_"Posso ficar ao seu lado porque sou seu  
__"material de pesquisas para uma rara Kekke Genkai__**1**__" mas,  
__um dia eu quero que você olhe para mim  
__apenas como uma "garota"  
__Cada vez que penso nisso  
__fico com uma sensação esmagadora  
__que hoje também, será uma tempestade  
__de dilemas."_

**PI PI PI PI PI PI**

- Mhn... - reclamou uma kunoichi esparramada na cama enquanto tentava desligar o despertador - Eh? ESTOU ATRASADA!!! - gritou enquanto escancarava a porta do guarda-roupa e se vestia apressadamente e jogava todos os livros e cadernos que encontrava dentro da mochila. Desceu apressadamente para a sala, que ficava na frente da cozinha.

- Oh! Tenten-chan! O café-da-manhã está pronto! - falou a senhora Mitsashi, uma senhora jovem que possuía as mesmas características que a filha, só que tinha os cabelos até a cintura amarrados em uma trança única. A diferença também era que sua filha era uma Chuunin e ela uma ANBU.

- Desculpe mãe! Não quero nada! - falou já seguindo para a porta

- Depois de todo o trabalho que tive... - choramingou fingindo que desabaria no choro a qualquer momento.

- Eu... Eu... Eu vou comer... - falou com uma gota enquanto fechava a porta e sentava-se na mesa - Só hoje viu! (**N/A: **É inacreditável, minha mãe faz o mesmo comigo o.o! O pior é que todas as vezes que eu digo é a última, sei que caio na próxima XDD)

- O Festival de Verão nas Margens do Rio começa hoje, não é? - perguntou a ANBU enquanto já mudava de assunto e servia mais torradas para a filha. - Pode ir, prepararei o seu yukata.

- Tudo bem... Não importa... - falou desanimada - "_Se eu não for com Neji, não importa..._"

- Apenas use-o, filha! - falou sorridente - Para compensar que você não tem pai, quero fazer tudo o que eu puder como mãe! - falou juntando as mãos rentes ao peito

- Okaa-san**2**... - começou Tenten parando de comer - Aquela panela está transbordando! A comida naquela frigideira! A máquina de lavar está fazendo um barulho meio engraçado! Fui para a escola!

- A-Ai não! - desesperou-se a senhora Mitsashi

- E também, sobre papai. Nós não prometemos não falar mais nada sobre isso? - mencionou saindo, enquanto sua mãe suspirava e tentava arrumar toda a bagunça.

* * *

_Escola._

- Boooooom diaaaaa!!! - falou Tenten abrindo a porta - Desculpe a demora!

- Hm? Tenten-chan? Eu achava que você havia respondido durante a chamada... - estranhou Gai-sensei**3** - Acontece de tudo hoje em dia... SENTE-SE EM SUA CARTEIRA ANTES QUE O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE QUE EXISTE EM VOCÊ SE APAGUE!!! - gritou o shinobi.

Tenten caminhou até sua carteira, sentando-se nela em seguida. Ino, que se sentava à sua frente já foi falando.

- Eu que respondi a chamada por você... - mencionou mandando uma piscadela. – Já que sempre que você não aparece é que você está atrasada...

- O-obrigada, Ino-chan! - falou um tanto sem graça enquanto retirava o material da mochila. A morena sentava na janela, segunda carteira. A Yamanaka na sua frente, a primeira. Ao lado da Yamanaka, estava Shikamaru. Atrás de Shikamaru estava Hinata. Atrás de Hinata, Sasuke. Do lado de Sasuke e atrás de Tenten estava Gaara. (**N/A: **Woow! Deu pra entender aí o.o?).

- Aff... Durante o começo da aula esse cara só falo sobre "Fogo da juventude", "Primavera da juventude", "Inverno da juventude"... Que saco... - reclamou o Nara

- Nem eu que sou jovem sou tão fogoso assim... - comentou Sasuke

- Bem, todos, atenção. - pediu o sensei - Eu quero apresentar uma nova aluna. Então, por favor, entre.

A kunoichi entrou na sala e todos olhavam para ela, inclusive Tenten. Uma kunoichi ruiva, cabelos até a coxa, lisos. Olhos castanhos. Tinha uma faixa cobrindo por cima da franja, colando-a na testa e encobrindo ainda mais seus olhos.

"_Uau... Ela é fofa! Já gosto dela!_" - comentou em pensamentos.

- Tenten-san. - falou uma voz sombria atrás dela - É ela. Essa é a ex-namorada do Neji-sensei... - comentou Gaara.

"_ HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ??! COMO??! ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL!!! REPITO: IMPOSSÍVEL!!!_"

- Sou Minase Tayuya. É um prazer conhecê-los. Espero que nos demos bem ao longo deste ano! - falou sorrindo, enquanto vários murmúrios surgiam, principalmente entre os garotos.

Ela caminhou até o lugar indicado pelo professor.

- Ok rapazes! Agora parem de prestar atenção nela e prestem atenção em mim! - gritou fazendo sua "sexy pose".

Rapazes: Oo

- No bom sentido gente...

* * *

**DING DONG DING DONG**

_Intervalo. __Sala escolar usada pelos integrantes das aulas de taijutsu para festa._

- Neji! Olha! Olha! Eu peguei essa "maçã dinamarquesa" para você! - falou enquanto pulava na frente do rapaz, tentando animá-lo. O quê não estava dando certo. - A...Anime-se "!

- O... Obrigado... - falou o Hyuuga. Os boatos já haviam chegado ao seu ouvido.

- Waaah! Ele ainda está deprimido!!! - falou enquanto chegava mais perto de Ino e Hinata.

- A-Acalme-se... Tenten-san... - pediu Hinata

- Tenten, o quê você sempre faz consigo mesma quando está desanimada? - perguntou a loira, mas obteve uma resposta interrogativa por parte da amiga - Nossa, essa semana aquele cantor lançou uma música cantarolante... - falou

- INO EU TE AMO!!! - falou abraçando-a e correndo até o gênio dos Hyuuga. - Neji! Feche os olhos! Use o seu azarado!

- Anh? Ah, sim... - disse impaciente enquanto fechava suas pérolas - NE-JI.

**PAN**

Neji: pasmo. Tenten: com muita vontade de rir. Ela havia estourado um cone que havia confetes, lantejoulas, correntes de papel e fitas perto do rosto do rapaz que se assustou.

- Surpreso?

- É claro! Não tem como uma pessoa normal não se assustar! - falou ainda trêmulo - além do mais, onde você conseguiu isso, hein?! - perguntou

- São as sobras da festa de ontem. - comentou - Mas, deve ter te dado um branco tão grande que você se esqueceu dos seus problemas... Era essa a minha intenção!

Neji estava um pouco arrependido. Fora um tanto grosseiro com ela e ela apenas quis lhe animar. Sorriu um pouco e segurou o seu riso. Olhou novamente para ela.

- Mitsashi. Você é a garota mais legal que eu encontrei... - confessou o rapaz fazendo a morena corar. Antes que ele continuasse fazendo a garota derreter, a porta se abriu.

- Hyuuga! - exclamou Tayuya entrando na sala. Neji fechou a cara novamente

- Bem, - começou o Hyuuga já voltando ao mau humor - o que deseja aqui, Minase?

- Aaaah, não seje tão frio... Eu vim até aqui e me transferi para cá, para te seguir! Apesar de saber que você não sente nenhum sentimento por mim, é igualzinho quando terminamos... Eu percebi que antes, quando eu me declarei e você aceitou os meus sentimentos, eu era o centro das atenções por aparentemente ter uma rara Kekke Genkai. Mas você só estava me pondo no mesmo patamar que o seu sonho...

"_Mesmo "patamar"? Neji, você... Você apenas namorou com uma garota pelas habilidades, e não pelos sentimentos...? Não... Não creio que você pode ter feito algo tão horrível assim... Eu não aceito isso!_" - começou Tenten em pensamentos.

- Eu estava bem com aquilo, no entanto, por não ser uma verdadeira Kekke, nosso relacionamento terminou. Mas, não faz meu tipo desistir tão facilmente! Desde então, eu treinei, treinei e treinei e finalmente consegui! Uma habilidade próxima a Kekke Genkai! - terminou puxando uma colher do bolso da saia do uniforme escolar.

Todos: -.-

- Caham! - pigarreou a garota fazendo todos os alunos do sensei de taijutsu prestarem atenção nela - Mandara, Undaa, Andara, Namandara...

Todos: oO" (**N/A: **Com um doente falando palavras non-sense como aquela eu estava bem pior ò.o/)

A colher se curvou e começou a se remexer dum lado para o outro.

Todos: OO OOOOOOH!!!!

- Você conseguiu! - falou surpreso o Hyuuga.

- Você me subestimou! - terminou Tayuya feliz, convicta que de agora em diante, toda e qualquer atenção referente a tal Kekke Genkai estava com ela.

- Caham! - pigarreou Ino - Minase, Neji-sensei já encontrou alguém com muito mais habilidades que você. - falou a loira estalando os dedos e entrando na frente de Tenten.

- I-Ino...

- Você é... A desta manhã... - começou Tayuya surpresa enquanto a morena colocava as mãos em frente ao rosto, como se quisesse defender-se de algo. - A atrasada... - falou debochada.

"_Estou perdendo... Porque será que eu tenho a nítida impressão que estou perdendo para ela desde o começo hein...?_" S-Sim... Sou eu...

- Isso... Então isso pede uma demonstração de habilidades, né? Mas, se você for menos poderosa que eu... - ameaçou a Minase olhando romanticamente para Neji -... Hyuuga, você vai me levar no Festival de Verão nas Margens do Rio essa noite, né?

- Q... Quê?!

- Eu vi os postêrs no corredor quando estava vindo para cá... Eu quero ir! Então, se eu ganhar, você me leva!

- UM MOMENTO!! - falou Tenten puxando a colher da mão da ruiva - Diga coisas assim, depois de ver a minha habilidade, tá? "_Porque eu posso e consigo curvar uma simples colher._" - mas antes que começasse a ditar seu azarado, sentiu um arrepio na espinha e se lembrou - "_O.. O pedaço do pergaminho... Eu o esqueci!!_"

- Tenten? O quê está esperando? - perguntou Ino

- S-Sinto muito... Eu não estou me sentindo bem... - com isso, baixou o olhar, se perguntando se não tinha uma história melhor para inventar.

- Viu...? Você não está a minha altura. - falou Tayuya

- Ah sim, ainda bem que você se enxerga - continuou a loira virando-se para a ruiva. Ino era um pouco mais alta - Ainda bem que você sabe que tem a altura de uma galinha! - falou voltando a conversar com Tenten.

- Então você tem que me levar, né? - perguntou a Minase, nem aí com o insulto da Yamanaka - estou tão feliz! - falou abraçando o braço do rapaz.

- E-Eu... Acho que eu também né... - falou Neji corado.

**BAM**

Tenten abrira violentamente a porta da sala e saíra correndo do local, segurando e reprimindo todos os seus sentimentos. Não queria mais presenciar tudo aquilo. Fora até a sala, pegara sua mochila e pulou o muro do colégio.

- Let's Go**4**, Hinata! - gritou Ino.

- All Right!**5 **- concordou a morena de olhos perolados determinadamente, incomum para alguém como ela. No entanto, era em prol de uma amiga.

* * *

_Casa dos Mitsashi. Quarto da Tenten._

- Sua idiota! Se for para você entrar em choque por nada, seria melhor ter mostrado os seus poderes praquela galinha! - gritou furiosamente Ino enquanto comia mais biscoitinhos doces que estavam servidos na mesa de centro do quarto da morena.

- A doença dela vem da atitude dela... - comentou Hinata

- Vocês estão enganadas! Não é nada disso! - gritou Tenten desenterrando o rosto do travesseiro. - A mão dela... - disse entre soluços

- Que que tem a mão dela? - insistiu a loira.

- Ele ficou bem vermelho só dela tocar o braço dele... Mas Neji, comigo, pode me avaliar, perguntar, usar Jyuuken em mim sem reagir a nada! Para ele eu sou apenas um material de pesquisa, mas ela é uma garota!

- Não foi o suficiente para você só estar ao lado dele? - perguntou a Yamanaka.

- N-Não é mais..

- E... E-E-Então, você... - a Hyuuga corou nesse ponto - d-d-deveria se declarar para ele... - falou ainda servindo-se com um pouco mais de chá.

_Percebe...?  
__Está crescendo essa tempestade de dilemas.  
__Se eu lhe contar que o amo, ele me verá como uma "garota"  
__Mas eu não posso ser mais capaz de ficar ao seu lado  
__Você deve se sentir da mesma forma que eu..._

- Tenten-chan! Eu preparei o seu yukata**6**! - disse a senhora Mitsashi entrando no quarto com a vestimenta em braços

- Sinto muito mãe, eu não irei... - falou decepcionada.

- Rápido, rápido! Há uma pessoa te esperando lá embaixo! Um ga-ro-to! - disse a ANBU contente - se arrume, eu ajudarei Ino-chan e Hinata-chan enquanto você o recepciona! - com isso, a garota pulou da cama e arrumou-se rapidamente e antes de descer, pegou o pedaço do pergaminho que estava em cima da mesa. Poderia ser?

- TENTEN-KUN! Vamos juntos ao Festival de Verão! Não seje tão cruel!

- Ah, é você, Lee... - "_Claro, não seria Neji. Ele... Ele... Ele está com aquela garota..._"

- Oh! Você está vestindo um yukata! E um lindo yukata! Está fofa! - falou enquanto observava as vestimentas da morena: era vinho, com estampas de borboletas em branco. A faixa que usava presa na cintura também era branca. O cabelo amarrado no típico coque, por fitas brancas. (**N/A: **Sorte que não é Ano novo aí hein oO")

- Lee, você também está usando um.

- Mas é diferente quando uma garota usa! Fica mais bonita, mais charmosa, mais feminina! - falou entusiasmado. Aquelas palavras afetaram fundo a mente de Tenten.

"_Se Neji me ver assim... Com certeza ele me verá como uma garota! Então, então..._" - Vamos, Lee! - gritou enquanto puxava-o pelo yukata branco estampado com libélulas verdes.

- Yay! - disse saindo com a garota pelas ruas, enquanto deixavam três kunoichis para trás.

- Ara ara... Cuidem dela, sim meninas? - pediu a senhora Mitsashi.

- Pode deixar! - falou Ino fazendo pose de Nice girl. Vestia um yukata branco, com estampas de pétalas de rosa vermelhas. A faixa que usava era vermelha e os cabelos estavam amarrados em um coque, sua típica franja para trás, amarradas por tic-tac's.

- F-Faremos... O nosso... Melhor... - falou Hinata brincando com os dedos. O seu yukata era azul marinho com estampas de peixinhos dourados. Sua faixa era de um azul mais claro e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

- Divirtam-se!

* * *

_No festival._

- Hyuuga... HYUUGA!!!

- Hm? Eu? - perguntou Neji - Desculpe, eu estava distraído. O que foi? - perguntou desinteressado.

- AAh... Você esteve viajando o tempo todo. - reclamou Tayuya - Por acaso, você não estaria pensando naquela garota, estaria? - perguntou furiosa.

- Não, não estou. - mentiu - "_Falando sério... Eu estou pensando sim nela. No entanto, me sinto deprimido demais. Foi a primeira vez que a vi daquele jeito e... hã? Seito Kaishou__**7**__ e Mitsashi juntos?!_" - Se ele estiver mexendo com ela! - gritou indo atrás dos dois que atravessavam a ponte sobre o rio.

- Matte kure**8**, Hyuuga! - gritou a Minase deixada para trás, mas logo o seguindo também.

- Ué...

- Algo de errado, Tenten-kun? - perguntou Lee

- Não, nada, eu só achei que tinha ouvido a voz de Neji... Acho que foi só imaginação né? - perguntou virando-se e sorrindo para o jovem moreno.

- Tenten-kun! Eu te farei esquecer eternamente o Neji-kun! - falou puxando-a para um beijo, na qual ela se debatia e não deixava ser tocada por ele.

- O quê você está fazendo, seu idiota?! - perguntou enquanto o empurrava - você não está ouvindo um grito de socorro aqui não?! - perguntou novamente, olhando embaixo da ponte - É UMA CRIANÇA!!! TEM UMA CRIANÇA SE AFOGANDO!!! - gritou desesperada.

- Uma criança? Mitsashi! Voe baixo e salve-a! - gritou Neji do começo da ponte, correndo até a morena logo em seguida.

- Como assim, Hyuuga?! - perguntou Tayuya exasperada. - Uma pessoa que não pode nem ao menos mexer uma colher não pode fazer isso! - falou olhando para o rio e vendo a criança. Olhou ao redor e encontrou uma tora - "_Eu sei que ao menos, posso salvar uma criança sozinha..._" - vangloriou-se em pensamentos e fez alguns selos, logo em seguida dizendo algumas palavras.

Enquanto Tenten e Neji apenas observavam.

- Isso! Agarre-se a tora agora! - gritou a ruiva para a criança no rio, enquanto a tora ia em direção do pequeno.

- A correnteza é muito forte! A tora vai se chocar direto com ele! - gritou Tenten para Minase, não acreditava que alguém pudesse ser tão estúpido a esse ponto. Todos desesperados. Tinha que tomar uma atitude, afinal, também precisava mostrar a Neji que era tão boa ou muito melhor que Tayuya.

O tempo se esgotando...

- Sai da frente! - falou puxando a ruiva para trás e saltando da ponte, convocando seu azarado e conseguindo flutuar na água. Convocou-o mais uma vez e voou até a criança. - "_Só... Só mais um pouco! T-E-N-T-E-N!!_" e puxou o menino pelo braço, salvando-o de chocar-se com tal objeto e afogar-se.

- I... Inacredi...tável... - sussurrou Tayuya enquanto escorregava pelo chão.

- Mas é verdade. - falou Neji - Essa é a minha Mitsashi. - falou enquanto via a menina pousar com os cabelos soltos devido a velocidade na borda da ponte e deixar a criança no chão, que saiu correndo em direção ao festival. - Você foi demais, Mitsashi!

Tenten sorriu. Neji estava feliz com ela e tinha provado que era tão boa quanto a ruiva no uso dos poderes de levitação...

- Ah, eu acho que devo lhe dizer... - começou o Hyuuga - o seu yukata...

- É fofo?! - perguntou já ansiosa, demorou para que o rapaz percebesse que ela estava vestindo algo diferente.

- Te atrapalha quando você voa...GAAAAH!!! AI!!! PRA QUÊ ISSO??! - perguntou enquanto massageava a barriga acertada por um forte soco da morena

- Hu! Vamos, Lee! - falou enquanto dava o braço ao rapaz e seguia andando, com Neji no seu pé perguntando coisas como "O que eu fiz?" ou "Eu não mereci" - Não é da sua conta! - falou grosseira enquanto Lee pronunciava um bom "bem-feito" para ele.

- E..Eu... Não vou desistir. Não vou! - pronunciou Tayuya a si mesma de punho fechado.

* * *

Dicionário

**Kekke Genkai: **Linhagem sanguinea avançada.

**Okaa-san: **Mãe, mamãe.

**Sensei: **tutor, professor

**Let's Go: **Vamos lá

**All Right: **Ok, tudo bem, beleza.

**yukata: **roupa leve japonesa similar a um kimono, no entanto usada no verão ou após o banho.

**Seito Kaichou: **Presidente do grêmio estudantil

**Matte Kure: **espere um pouco, me espere...

* * *

_AAaaah, esse cap ficou muito melhor que o anterior. Ainda bem! E, ah, eu tinha que colocar alguma personagem que quase nunca apareceu aí né... E que pelo menos todos os leitores saberiam que apareceriam no anime/mangá. De qualquer jeito, eu adorei a tirada da Ino na Tayuya._

_E sim, eu sei muito bem que o Lee ou o Neji poderiam ter salvado o moleque, maas a Tenten tinha que provar que era melhor que a Tayuya né ;P_

_Aguardem anciosos o próximo cap ;D._

_Respondendo Reviews:_

**Jessica Trakinas:**_Trato feito! Não irá se arrepender! Eu te entendo, eu também tenho muita preguiça de postar novos caps as vezes. Claro, se eu não tenho vontade em um dia, deixo pro outro. Se não tenho no outro, deixo pro outro. Mas se no outro eu não tenho, aí eu mesma me forço a postar, afinal, não dá pra ficar desatualizada!_

**Inuzuka-Tenten-chan:**_ Te contar um caso similar que aconteceu comigo. Prova de geografia, o professor perguntou sobre a segunda Guerra Mundial e o quê aconteceu com o Japão, e eu respondi: "O Estados Unidos lançou a bomba em Hiroshima e Nagasaki", só pq eu esqueci do atômica, ele me tirou um ponto! Fiquei indignada, reclamei, mas no final só consegui meio..._

_Eu adoooooro espanhol. Amo de paixão, no entanto sou meio negação em inglês, mas a gente se esforça né..._

_Ja ne!_

**Lucia Almeida Martins:**_Vai ter hentai não! Se não eu não teria classificado-a como "K", e sim T ou M. Foi só um meio modo de dizer, mas eu não posso explicar o porque do sumário ainda. Com o passar da fic, vc entenderá o porque._

_Bjo!_

**Ana Carolina:**_Para mim, qualquer review enviada é enviada com muito carinho! Por isso, não me importo se for grande ou pequena, o quê importa é os sentimentos transmitidos nela! (nossa, falei sentimental agora XDD). Esta é a continuação, e assim como as outras, eu espero que goste._

_Muitas amoras!_

**Jaque Weasley:**_Esse ficou maior! Espero que agora tenha ficado bom 8D/ _

_Pra ser sincera, o Neji tem cara de quem tipo, se aproxima de você por causa de alguma coisa, acho que seria interesseiro... Mas fazê o quê, o amor é cego..._

_Kissu!_

**Tea Modoki:**_Já ouviu a remix da musica Umbrella? Se chama "Umbrella (Cinderella Remix com Chris Brown)" e agora q vc falou dele cantando, como é com a Rihanna e com o Chris Brown, dá pra imaginar os dois cantando XD._

_Deixem fermento para o bolo!  
__Até o próximo cap!  
__Bjo a todos os leitores!_


	5. The supreme principle of love

**The supreme principle of love  
**_O supremo princípio do amor_

* * *

- Tayuya-chan! Vamos fazer a experiência juntas! 

- Mas nem pensar. - respondeu a ruiva na lata

- Mas o Asuma-sensei**1** não falou para fazermos a experiências em duplas? - perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- E quem disse que essa experiência de manuseio do elemento vento eu tenho que fazer com você? - perguntou cinicamente, mas logo voltando a olhar para o frasco com um líquido de coloração esverdeada. - Entendo... Então você também está apaixonada pelo Hyuuga?

- D-Desculpe... Eu ainda não me apresentei. Sou Mitsashi Tenten. – falou nervosa enquanto mudava de assunto rapidamente.

- Aaah...Eu não falo o nome de pessoas cuja existência eu não reconheço. - falou enquanto levantava-se do banco de pedra do laboratório e ia para outro lugar.

- Não reconhece hein? - perguntou Ino. - Então eu não devo ousar falar com a zóio-cor-de-barro.

- Ino-san, não é bom colocar apelidos nos outros.. - terminou Hinata - Ainda mais em alguém tão determinada como ela...

- Ela que venha arranja encrenca comigo e eu provarei que a força do clã Yamanaka é superior a qualquer Kekke rara de levitar, mecher e parar coisas! - terminou convicta e o olhar em chamas.

- De qualquer jeito, ela parece brava porque perdeu para Tenten-chan... É melhor deixa-la em paz. Desde que ela veio para cá, ela não tem feito muito amizade com as garotas... - continuou a Hyuuga observando a conversa de Tayuya e os garotos, enquanto recebia olhares fulminantes por parte das garotas

- Exatamente o contrário... - completou a Yamanaka.

- Acho que sim... - terminou Tenten desanimada.

- TENTEN-KUN!!! AAAAAGH!!! - antes que Lee tentasse qualquer coisa, Neji que havia ido entregar alguns papéis a Asuma Sensei apareceu e agarrado o rapaz pela gola da camisa. - O-O que está fazendo, Neji-kun?!

- Cala boca e vem aqui. - terminou puxando Lee para um canto escuro da sala e empurrando-o contra uma porta (**N/A:** Vaaaaapu!!!O.O o quê acontece nesses cantos escuros da vida, hã?)

- V-Você anda tão violento ultimamente, Neji-kun!

- Dane-se! Apenas escute: Mitsashi é minha, nunca a toque novamente. Té mais. - falou dando as costas e preparando-se para sair da sala, até ouvir a voz irritante de Lee.

- Isso é... Pela Kekke Genkai que ela possui, ou porque ela é uma garota?

Neji voltou a olhá-lo confuso.

- Do que você está falando? Mitsashi é Mitsashi, idiota. "_Mitsashi é Mitsashi, certo?_" - continuou em pensamentos, enquanto voltava ao local mais iluminado.

E saiu da sala, sem ao menos cumprimentar a morena ou pedir para que Tayuya largasse do seu braço. Apenas saiu, em silêncio.

* * *

_Intervalo, os dois sentados na escada de entrada na quadra descoberta._

- Uhh... O quê é, Neji? - perguntou Tenten enquanto tentava tomar seu refrigerante, no entanto, o rapaz estava com uma aura de baixo astral muito perceptível...

- Não é nada, vamos continuar com a próxima pergunta... - falou enquanto virava o rosto irritado e ouvia um alegre "sim" vindo de Tenten - "_Isso porque Seito Kaichou__**2**__ falou uma merda como aquela... Ando me deprimindo muito facilmente..._"

- Depois de usar sua Kekke Genkai, como seu corpo se sente? - perguntou

- Bem, pra ser sincera, eu me sinto um pouco cansada após tentar levantar objetos pesados... - concluiu recordando-se das experiências que fazia secretamente no próprio quarto.

- Então, acho que sua Kekke Genkai é perigosa para si mesma afinal... - concluiu surpreso - a quanto tempo você usa seu azarado?

Silêncio.

- Mitsashi? Tudo bem?

_Certo, Tenten?  
__Se você certa vez estiver com problemas,  
__Cante seu próprio nome  
__E um milagre acontecerá._

- Desde que... Meu pai... Morreu... - começou triste, mas sorrindo melancólica em seguida - Só brincando, desde que eu era bem pequena, só não consigo me lembrar...

**PLAF! SPAF! PLAC! PLEF!**

- N-Neji!!! Não precisa se bater! - falou segurando a mão do rapaz para que ele não continuasse a espafetear o próprio rosto.

-Sinto muito... Eu fiz você ficar triste novamente. Sinto muito... - falou enquanto apoiava o cotovelo no joelho e baixava a cabeça, ligeiramente corado.

- Novamente?

- Quando Minase veio, você também não estava feliz...

"_N-Não... Impossível... Não poderia ser. Neji... Você... você... está preocupado comigo? De verdade?_" - pensou surpresa por dentro.

- Eu também não compreendo. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo suportar quando você não é você mesma. Mas, talvez porque eu sou um tanto desajeitado, eu não consigo te animar. Eu ao menos pensei, que poderia fazer você sorrir, como de costume. PENSEI QUE PODERIA, MAS EU FAÇO O OPOSTO!!! - escandalizou colocando as mãos na cabeça e sacudindo-as de um lado para o outro.

- Não se preocupe Neji, eu estou sempre sorrindo! - falou tentando animá-lo, e feliz pelo que o rapaz fizera com ela. Sem resultados - Neji, feche os olhos!

- Vai me surpreender de novo com o seu azarado? - perguntou enquanto via a menina afirmar incansavelmente - Então tá. - fechou os olhos - NE-JI.

- É pra você... - falou enquanto surgiu em sua mão um pequeno boneco de pelúcia, muito similar ao Hyuuga.

- Isso... - pronunciou enquanto analisava e deixava um sorriso infantil transparecer seus lábios. - eu...

- Está feliz agora?! - perguntou novamente

- V-Você que fez? - questionou abobado.

- S-Sim...Mas, desculpa, está meio deformado...Tayuya-chan deve fazer um melhor que o meu... - falou baixinho, mas para si mesma do que para ele. Ficaram em silêncio enquanto o rapaz ainda continuava a fitar "ele".

- N-Neji?

- Hn?

- O-O quê você acha da Tayuya-chan agora? Q-Quer dizer... - corando - v-v-v-você... Realmente a ama?

- V-Vejamos, nesse momento... Eu... - começou enquanto tentava esconder o nervosismo e fechava uma mão, trêmula - Nesse momento, eu... Sem dúvidas...

- AÍ ESTÃO VOCÊS!!! - gritou Tayuya assustando ambos shinobis - Namorando escondidinhos hein?! Mas só com a minha permissão! E é agora!! Eu te desafio para uma competição! - falou apontando para Tenten que estava meio confusa.

- Você quer uma competição aqui e agora?

- Sua idiota! Agora nós teremos regras oficiais e tudo mais! - falou prontamente

- R-Regras?

- Se você vencer, eu reconhecerei isso e irei desistir do Hyuuga. Entretanto, se você perder, você nunca mais irá aparecer na frente dele! - falou olhando-a superiormente.

- T-Tenten, esse desafio...

- Tudo bem! "Vitória absoluta" é o lema de um shinobi! Ah não ser que você pense que eu irei perder! - falou tristonha enquanto ele pronunciava alguns "não, não".

* * *

_Pátio escolar_

- Já estamos no pátio. Não é hora de você me contar as regras dessa nossa competição?

- É claro que eu usarei o meu poder e você a sua Kekke Genkai. Eu pus uma bola dentro de cada caixa. - falou mostrando duas caixas mais a frente, uma aberta e destampada e a outra fechada com cadeado. - Quem conseguir tirar a bola mais rápido vence. Usando sua Kekke Genkai você retirará a bola da caixa. Eu usarei os meus poderes psíquicos para destrancar o cadeado e retirar a bola com a mão. Ok?

- E você consegue fazê-lo em três segundos? É o tempo que levarei para levantar a bola...

- Claro! Fica mais interessante se eu mesma me desafio! - falou a ruiva convicta. A Mitsashi fitou-a intensamente e duvidosamente, mas acabou que concordou. - "_Peguei ela! O interior da bola está cheio de chumbo! Por isso, poderes psíquicos são bloqueados pela radiação! Pode ser injusto, mas é culpa dela em cair!_"

- Ei. - chamou a morena

- D-Diga. – perguntou surpresa e acordando de seu transe.

- Eu quero que você me chame de Tenten quando essa competição acabar.

- Ei, se você vencer, eu reconhecerei.

- Preparem-se. - anunciou o Hyuuga, mesmo sendo contra a competição - Comecem!

Ambas kunoichis correram até a caixa e começaram. Tayuya fez alguns selos, juntou as mãos como se você rezar e começou a dizer algumas palavras estranhas (**N/A:** Ver último capítulo). Tenten concentrou tudo em cima da bola.

- T-E-N-T-E-N!! - falou estalando os dedos. Silêncio. - Porque não está funcionando?! Eu estou definitivamente segurando-o...! - falou mais para si mesma, no entanto muito alto, o que fez Neji se assustar e usar o Byakugan para visualizar o quê a garota tanto segurava.

"_Por que a Mitsashi está segurando o pergaminho que deveria ter queimado naquele dia?_"

- T-E-N-T-E-N!! - a bola flutuou de leve - Beleza! Flutuou só um pouco!

- O... O quê?! "_Droga! Eu não estou me concentrando o suficiente como eu esperava!!_" - praguejou mentalmente.

O Hyuuga apenas observava preocupado. Eram apostas muito cruéis. Ouviu barulhos como se alguém esmurrasse algo, ou quebrasse. Olhou para o lado e reparou que tinha um buraco na árvore.

"_Um buraco...? Não é a Mitsashi, todo o poder dela está concentrado na bola, Então a fonte de poder só pode ser a..._" - Minase! Pare de usar os seus poderes!! Você não está se concentrando, seus poderes psíquicos estão fora de controle!

Tenten parou e observou o que estava acontecendo, outros buracos em árvores surgindo.

- Tayuya-chan, pare! - pediu a morena também

- Não!!Só mais um pouco e vai ficar tudo bem!!Eu definitivamente, definitivamente vou vencer!!

- Vocês duas... CUIDADO!!! - gritou o Hyuuga reparando que uma árvore iria cair sobre as duas. Não tinha tempo. Não dava tempo.

- AAAH!!! - gritou a ruiva se ajoelhando e protegendo a cabeça, assustada.

"_T-E-N-T-E-N-!!!_" - correu até o tronco, segurando-o com as mãos, mas sendo mantido por ela por causa de sua linhagem avançada. - Corra... Rápi...do!

- Como? - perguntou saindo debaixo da área que a árvore cairia. - Por que você me salvou?! Era a sua chance de ganhar!!! Eu... Eu fiz isso sim! Você nunca me venceria...

- Eu sabia disso. - falou enquanto empurrava a árvore para o outro lado.

- M...Mas isso! Isso te faz... Isso não te faz algum tipo de idiota?!

- Mas é por isso, que, se eu não confiar em você, você não iria confiar em mim... Afinal, me chamando por você, não dá a sensação de sermos amigas. Embora eu perca... Você me chamara de "Tenten" mesmo assim?

Passaram dois minutos de silêncio.

- Você é mesmo uma estúpida, Tenten-chan. Vamos considerar essa competição um empate. E me desculpe por trapacear.

- Tudo bem! - falou enquanto sorriam uma para outras. Tinha certeza que conseguiria ter uma relação além de coleguismo com a ruiva. Eram agora, definitivamente, amigas. - Como eu pensei Tayuya-chan, você é muito fo..fa... - e murmurou a última palavra, caindo de encontro ao chão.

- Mi..t...sa...shi... - gaguejou Neji - Mitsashi!!! - berrou levando-a no colo para a enfermaria, sendo seguido pela kunoichi ruiva.

* * *

_Na enfermaria_

- Exaustão por esforço - informou Sakura.

- Hã? É isso?! - perguntaram juntos Tayuya e Rock Lee, chorosos e rezando ao pé da cama da morena, enquanto Neji apenas ficava quieto fitando a kunoichi adormecida.

- Que quer dizer com "é isso"?! Ela desmaiou por fadiga! - falou saindo do cômodo.

- Ela usou demais sua Kekke Genkai. - falou Neji.

- Eh? Ela estava erguendo uma bola e por isso desmaiou?! - perguntou indignado o Seito Kaichou.

- O quê ela estava erguendo era chumbo. Isso é mais pesado que ferro, e no entanto, mesmo sabendo disso ela continuou. E depois disso, ela parou aquela árvore enorme. Estava mesmo se excedendo. Eu sabia que usar essa linhagem era perigoso, no entanto eu não a detive... Eu... Eu... - falou enquanto apertava o lençol da cama.

- Hyuuga, tem um momento? É só um segundo. - falou Tayuya enquanto saia do quarto, sendo seguida pelo moreno logo depois.

* * *

_Pátio_

- Hyuuga... Eu... - começou a garota escolhendo as palavras certas para começarem o diálogo - Não tenho mais nenhum sentimento por você.

- Q-Quê?! E-Então pra quê tudo isso?!

- Eu queria alguém que fosse tão bonito e esperto quanto eu. Minha idéia era encontrar o cara certo para que ele me balanceasse. Meu orgulho era muito alto!

- Eu deveria estar feliz ou triste com isso...? - perguntou o rapaz com uma gota escorrendo pela sua cabeça enquanto a menina ria.

- Eu estava focando apenas vencer. Eu não escutei o quê você estava dizendo. Eu sinto muito, tá? Eu estou apenas tagarelando sem parar, já que estou chateada por ter sido rejeitada. De qualquer forma, um viciado em pesquisas e em jutsus e uma garota que praticamente não sabe nada dos dois combinam...

- Hã?

- Não banque o burro agora! - falou nervosa - Você... Ama Tenten-chan, certo? - perguntou indiscretamente enquanto via o garoto passar do branco para o rosa e o vermelho em cinco segundos. - Estou certa, não estou?

* * *

_Enfermaria_

- Aah... - pronunciou a Mitsashi enquanto abria seus olhos achocolatados. - AAAAH!!! O QUÊ VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU IDIOTA??! - gritou empurrando Lee para longe, já que estavam absurdamente próximos.

- Já que ninguém estava perto, eu estava pensando que poderia roubar um beijo.

- N-Ninguém está por perto? Onde eu estou?

- Na enfermaria. Você desmaiou depois de usar demais os seus poderes. Isso é muito perigoso afinal... - informou o moreno simplesmente, mas ainda preocupado.

- Aaah! - gritou a menina caindo para trás rapidamente, sendo amparada pelo Seito Kaichou, que a abraçou por trás, sentando-se na cama junto com ela.

- Eu te amo. - falou sussurrando ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Você está zoando de novo, não está? Me solta! - falou envergonhadíssima.

- Falo sério. - respondeu simplesmente. - Não quero te ver assim, dessa forma, Neji-kun pode ver o fim de seu sonho.

- Não...!

* * *

_Pátio_

- Mesmo embora meus sentimentos por você eram errados, definitivamente e de certa forma, sou eu quem está machucada. - falou Tayuya - Mesmo que seus sentimentos por ela sejam verdadeiros, podem ser mais outra ilusão de desejo. E a próxima que você machucará, será Tenten-chan.

* * *

Dicionário

**Sensei: **professor, tutor.

**Seito Kaichou: **Presidente do grêmio estudantil

* * *

_E então, Neji?! O quê você fará? Ah sim, avisando que o próximo cap. Terá "angust" no meio. É triste, mas necessito por esse assunto na fic para que faça sentido, ou então fica uma fic muito água com açúcar._

_Respondendo Reviews:_

**Lucia Almeida Martins:**_Exato! Exato! Você definiu certinho o porque do sumário, e cá entre nós, eu acho que muita gente deve estar pensando também que eu vou escrever besteira XD"  
__Bjo!_

**Jéssica Trakinas:**_Tiradas entre tiradas, eu acho que sou meio Ino da vida XDD pq na minha sala, vivem dizendo que, mesmo sem querer, eu acabo tirando alguém... É força do hábito!  
__Bju!_

**Inuzuka-Tenten-chan:**_Pqp, concordo contigo, esse meu professor (Alcides, mas chamamos ele carinhosamente de Nariztides...) é um... olha, eu acho bom nem falar, pq tem menores lendo a fic (acredito eu XD) e bem, se eu reclamasse com a minha diretora, ela diria "Estude mais da próxima vez, um ponto a mais ou a menos não vai fazer diferença" - só se for no nariz dela, pq pra mim faz!  
Uuuh! Desabafei dessa vez XDD  
Ja ne!_

**Ana Carolina:**_Nooossa! Parece que o público gosta de tiradas hein XD  
Então, vejemos o que acontecerá no próximo ;D  
Kissu!_

**Tea Modoki:**_Como meu pai diz é Muito Gay (Maito Gai) pq a gente estava assistindo um ep. de Naruto (Eu, meu pai e meu irmão) quando o Itachi e o Kisame se encontram com o Jiraya e tals e ele chega dando voadora na Entrada Dinâmica, meu pai perguntou que criatura era aquela e tals XDDD  
Até!_

**S2. Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga. S2: **_Obrigada pelos elogios! Aí está a continuação, e assim como você gostou dos outros capítulos, espero que goste deste também!  
__Abraços!_

**Jaque Weasley:**_Coração de apaixonado é assim, quem aparece é quem ela espera! Eu achei essas perguntinhas do Neji meio cínicas, mas beleza né, ela não perdôo!  
É O PODER FEMININO!!!  
Ja ne!_

_Espero que gostem desse cap!  
__Beijos a todos os leitores  
__E deixem reviews!_


	6. The day to Say Goodbye to a boy

**The day to Say Good-bye to a boy  
**_O dia de se despedir de um garoto_

* * *

"_E a próxima pessoa que você irá machucar, será Tenten-chan_"

- E...Eu irei machucar... Mitsashi?

- Mas vai ficar tudo bem se você realmente a ama. Está na hora de voltarmos. - finalizou Tayuya virando-se para retornarem a enfermaria.

* * *

_Enfermaria_

- Neji! - disse Tenten sentando-se na cama ao perceber que o garoto havia voltado mais sério ainda para a enfermaria. Achou estranho esse fato, mas ele era sempre desse jeito.

- Você está bem? Está machucada? - perguntou Neji.

- Estou bem. - respondeu simplesmente.

**Dodeche ar suga obso namjadurui maum  
**_É impossível entender o quê acontece com o coração dos homens  
_**Wonhar ten onjego da juni ije tonande  
**_Você disse que me queria e agora que dei tudo para você, você se vai  
_**Ironjog choumirago nonun thugbyorhadanun  
**_Você me disse que era a primeira vez que se sentia dessa maneira  
_**Gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso  
**_Me disse que eu era especial, e eu acreditei em você. Foi a minha felicidade_

- Então, você está acordada. Parece bem agora. - falou contente - Hyuuga! Pegue um copo d'gua, por favor. - falou, fazendo com que ele fosse do outro lado do cômodo, dando mais espaço as garotas.

- Estou bem. Desculpe por te preocupar. - falou sorrindo - "_Tayuya-chan estava lá fora com Neji. Devem ter conversado sério. Mas sobre o quê?_"

- Você quer saber o quê eu e o Hyuuga conversamos, certo? - perguntou a ruiva quase lendo os pensamentos da outra, e recebendo um "sim" nervoso por parte da morena - Bem, não vou te contar.

- AAAH!!! Conta, vai! Assim não vale! - retrucou Tenten.

- Zoera. Eu e ele falamos sobre aq-...

Antes que Tayuya ousasse falar sobre o que acontecera, uma mulher entrou quase que escancarando a porta da sala, assustando as duas, principalmente a morena.

- TENTEN-CHAN!!!

- M-Mamãe!!

- O quê?!!! - escandalizaram Tayuya, Neji e Rock Lee. - Mamma?! Mãe?! Mamãe?! - perguntaram respectivamente, mas logo voltando a fala - Mas ela é tão jovem!

- Isso é porque eu tive Ion-chan quanto tinha dezesseis anos! - concluiu

- Mas... O quê você faz aqui, mãe? Não tinha uma missão importante a pedido pessoal da Godaime**1** hoje? - perguntou aflita pela senhora Mitsashi

- Sakura-san me ligou avisando que você tinha desmaiado. Não há missão que ocupe o lugar e a minha preocupação de mãe. - concluiu. - Mas o quê acon... - terminou olhando para o pedaço de pergaminho em cima do criado mudo - Tenten-chan.

- S-Sim!?

- Você... Realmente está usando sua Kekke Genkai**2** afinal. - revelou segurando o pergaminho e olhando mais detalhadamente o papel, mas logo voltando seus orbes acastanhados para a filha.

- M... Mãe... Como você... Como você sabia?! - perguntou aflita

- Isso é apenas um manuscrito que eu fiz usando os antigos registros de um ANBU. - interveio Neji - Eram dados que escritos em um pergaminho, despertava linhagens adormecidas em shinobis**3**.

**Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyoda go  
**_Você deveria ter me falado que seus sentimentos se foram  
_**Nunchiga obnun nan nur bochegiman hesso  
**_Eu não fazia idéia, e continuo dependendo de você  
_**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
**_Embora eu diga que eu te odeio agora, vou sentir falta de você  
_**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika  
**_Porque sou uma garota, para quem amar é tudo_

"_Tempo, tempo! Neji sabia de tudo! Tudo! WAAAAH!!!_" - desesperou-se Tenten com a falta de vergonha na cara do rapaz de esconder isso dela. Se bem, que ela estava também escondendo dele que estava com o quê não devia.

- E qual era o nome desse ANBU? - perguntou a kunoichi**4** mais velha presente no local.

- Não sei. Apenas estavam escritos no registro as iniciais Y e M. - respondeu o Hyuuga.

- Y... Mitsashi Yuuki. Não há duvidas disso. Essa pessoa foi meu finado marido. Era o pai de Tenten. - concluiu lembrando-se da pessoa por quem se apaixonara. - Se esse não era o quê ele fez, isso quer dizer que o objeto ainda está aí dentro do corpo de Tenten. - concluiu naturalmente.

Tenten olhou como boba para a mãe, depois para a própria barriga, colocando as duas mãos em cima da mesma.

- COMO ASSIM DENTRO DE MIM TEM UM OBJETO MÃE??! ALIÁS, QUE OBJETO É ESSE?!!! - perguntou desesperada e com a mão no estômago - E VOCÊS, PAREM DE ME OLHAR ASSIM!!! - gritou novamente ao perceber que os olhares de Rock Lee, Tayuya e Neji estavam sobre ela.

- Acho que você deve ter esquecido, afinal, você tinha apenas três anos na época. Naquele dia, eu levei Tenten-chan comigo à base da Anbu para levar a máscara que seu pai havia esquecido. E lá estava. Era uma rocha lisa, de cor azul escura, pequena, que havia inúmeras escrituras, o qual ela pensou que era muito bonito. Mal eu tirei meus olhos dele e ela havia engolido tudinho! - falou chorosa

- PAREM DE ME OLHAR ASSIM!!! - gritou novamente

- Após vários dias, o objeto não saiu. Então ele inseriu uma senha para o controle do objeto. E era "T-E-N-T-E-N" - e sorriu - O azarado que seu pai sempre lhe ensinara era a palavra chave para libertar a sua Kekke Genkai, que pouquíssimos membros do nosso clã possuem.

_- Você sabe, eu sempre tive um sonho, em ser bem sucedido como um ANBU  
__- "Sonho"? "ANBU"?  
__- Eu sei que pode parecer severo, mas você nunca deve se esquecer de seu azarado  
__- Porque um dia, quando você precisar, um milagre pode acontecer._

- Mas eu o usava até agora, e nada acontecia... - começou Tenten

- Isso é porque você só tinha um. - interveio Neji - O segundo completou o poder do primeiro. A rocha era incompleta sem o pergaminho. - concluiu

- Na verdade, seu pai deixou uma carta em casa. Ela est- OH!!! OLHA SÓ QUE HORAS SÃO!!! - concluiu olhando o relógio - Tenho que ir, mas com quem você voltará?

**Modungor swibge da jumyon gumbang shirhjungnenunge  
**_Eles dizem que se você der tudo que um homem quer  
_**Namjara durosso thollin mar gathjin anha  
**_Ele se cansará de você rapidamente, e agora sei que é verdade  
_**Dashinun sogji anhuri maum mogo bojiman  
**_E embora eu diga a mim mesma que não vou me apaixonar novamente  
_**Todashi sarange munojinunge yoja ya  
**_Eu amo e meu coração é quebrado novamente_

- Pode deixar. Eu me responsabilizo. - falou Neji

- Então eu a deixarei em suas mãos. Estou indo! - falou colocando sua máscara ANBU - Me espere em casa, querida! - e pulou a janela

"_Não pode ser... Eu voltarei...c-c-c-c-c-com... Com...Neji..!Uau! Estou tão feliz!!!_"

* * *

_Saída do colégio_

"_Ok! Está tudo perfeitamente perfeito!_" - falou reparando nos coques que a Minase refizera para ela, pois no incidente ficara completamente bagunçado. Caminhou até Neji que já estava com sua mochila e com a dela, apenas esperando-a.

- Desculpe por faze-lo esperar, Neji! - falou andando ao lado dele

- Bom, então vamos. - disse colocando a mão no ombro da rapariga, que se assustou e corou de imediato. Era constrangedor e ela não sabia o que fazer em uma situação como aquela. Suspirou cansado - Ok, Mitsashi. Feche os seus olhos.

- Hã? Meu azarado? - perguntou

- Você disse que coisas boas sempre acontecem, não? Então, feche seus olhos e cante devagar seu nome. - falou

- Tá. - "_T-E-N-T-E-N_" - antes que concluisse, sentiu algo quente envolver sua mão carinhosamente. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que ele segurava a sua mão. Sorriu

_Ei, Neji  
__Você vai me olhar apenas como uma garota, só mais um pouco?  
__Eu quero me tornar  
__a sua pessoa mais importante  
__Você continuará segurando essa mão  
__Por Favor  
__E nunca a soltar  
__Por Favor..._

Antes que algo inesperado acontecesse, começou a cair chuva novamente. Correram para um lugar coberto, com Tenten com uma sensação desconfortável no peito.

- Na primeira vez que eu te levei para casa, também estava chovendo. - falou Neji - e você também teve que ir para a enfermaria - falou de novo, com um pouco mais de peso em sua voz.

Silêncio.

**Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyodago  
**_Por favor, não quebre o coração das garotas  
_**Nunchiga obnun nan nur boche giman hesso  
**_Para quem amar é tudo... Eu não sabia que uma vida no amor era tão difícil  
_**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
**_Embora eu diga que te odeio agora, vou sentir sua falta  
_**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika  
**_Porque eu sou uma garota, para quem amar é tudo_

- Mitsashi, você está bem? Me desculpe por estar te dizendo essas coisas...você... - antes que concluisse, sentiu sua mão ser apertada pela dela.

- Neji, eu amo você. - falou sem gaguejos, apenas corando. Será que sua Kekke Genkai também estava lhe dando mais coragem? - Eu amo você... Amo mesmo. - concluiu enxugando uma lágrima.

Sentiu seu corpo ir para frente e ser puxada pelo braço. Em um abraço protetor e carinhoso, ele a deixou ouvir o palpitar acelerado de seu coração. Passou uma mão pela cintura e a outra ainda segurou firmemente - mas ainda delicadamente - o braço bem definido da kunoichi.

As lágrimas grossas e cheias de felicidade ainda não haviam cessado. Ambos aproximando-se mais, deliciando-se com o aroma um do outro.

_Você machucará alguém de novo  
_M...Minase...  
_Você a quer do seu lado por causa de sua Kekke Genkai  
_Seito Kaichou**5**...  
_Ou porque ela é uma garota?_

Empurrou-a gentilmente.

As lágrimas antes de felicidade, eram agora de dúvida.

- Ne...ji...? - perguntou num sussurro enquanto via a face assustada do Hyuuga mudar para uma na qual ela desconhecia. Ele franziu o cenho e passou a mão disciplinente pelo rosto.

Aquilo era arrependimento?

- Sinto muito. - falou ainda segurando os pequenos ombros da morena - Acho que eu... Não consigo te ver dessa forma, afinal de contas...

**onur urin heojyosso budi hengbogharago  
**_Hoje nós terminamos,  
_**Noboda johun sarammannagir barandago  
**_Você me disse para conhecer alguém melhor que você... E ser feliz  
_**Nodo darun namjarang togathe nar saranghanda go marhanten onjego  
**_Você é igual a todos os caras,  
_**Sorjighi na nega jar doenungo shirho  
**_o quê aconteceu quando você dizia que me amava?  
_**Naboda yepun yoja manna hengboghage jar sarmyon otohge  
**_Honestamente, eu não quero você para ser feliz  
_**Guroda nar jongmar ijoborimyon otohge  
**_O quê eu farei se você realmente me esquecer?  
_**Nan irohge himdunde himduro juggenunde  
**_Eu estou em tanta dor, em mais dor do que eu posso  
_**Ajigdo nor nomu saranghanunde  
**_Porque eu ainda estou amando você_

**PAFT**

- Então, se você não pode me ver assim - começou, ainda com a mão aberta em frente ao rosto do rapaz - Não me segure dessa forma! Não me confunda e me faça pensar que você poderia! - concluiu deixando mais lágrimas, agora de tristeza caírem. - Antes, quando eu ainda era necessária a você por causa da minha linhagem, eu estava muito feliz! Na verdade, eu não sou... tão forte assim! PORQUE EU SOU SÓ UMA GAROTA!!!

Tenten saiu correndo entre a chuva, não se importando de se molhar. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Estava se quebrando em cacos dentro de si e ninguém poderia reconstitui-la.

- Ah! Neji-niisan! - gritou Hinata, junto de Ino, Gaara e Shikamaru. Estavam na volta para casa, até a Hyuuga perceber. Aproximaram-se do rapaz.

- Ouvi dizer que Tenten desmaiou. - comentou a Yamanaka - mas parece que ela já foi para casa. Fico aliviada.

- Seu rosto está ficando vermelho. - começou Gaara - Você tem que esfria-lo logo.

- Que saco viu... - eu preciso dizer quem falou isso?

- Não precisa. - começou Neji - Mitsashi está...com muito mais dor do que eu... - falou baixando o rosto, deixando todos com a expressão interrogativa no rosto.

* * *

"_T-E-N-T-E-N_" - repetiu mentalmente uma garota de tristes orbes achocolatados que corria na rua apressadamente, sem se importar em trombar com as poucas pessoas que passavam.

"_T-E-N-T-E-N_" - repetiu abrindo o portão de casa

"_T-E-N-T-E-N_" - repetiu subindo correndo as escadas de seu quarto

"_T-E-N-T-E-N_" - repetiu fechando a porta com toda a força que tinha, barulhentamente, ainda soluçando e tentando encontrar forças dentro de si para repetir o azarado.

Um quadro que estava no quarto balançou com o estrondo da porta e caiu no chão, revelando ter atrás de si um envelope vermelho.

- I...Isso é estranho...Por quê?... ...! O milagre que eu mais queria que acontecesse, não vai se realizar... "_No final, eu não pude vê-lo como um simples sensei, apenas como um garoto..._"

**Marur haji guresso nega shirhojyodago  
**_Por favor, não quebre o coração das garotas  
_**Nunchiga obnun nan nur boche giman hesso  
**_Para quem amar é tudo... Eu não sabia que uma vida no amor era tão difícil  
_**Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya  
**_Embora eu diga que te odeio agora, vou sentir sua falta  
_**Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika  
**_Porque eu sou uma garota, para quem amar é tudo _

**Because I'm a girl - Kiss (Korea)

* * *

**

Dicionário

**Godaime: **Quinta Hokage (Tsunade)  
**Kekke Genkai: **Linhagem sanguinea avançada.  
**Shinobi: **ninja  
**Kunoichi: **Ninja feminina  
**Seito Kaichou: **presidente do grêmio estudantil

_Esse foi, definitivamente, o cap mais triste que eu escrevi. Mas sei lá, eu gostei. Ficou do jeito que eu queria. Esse é o penúltimo cap viu! O último, estará por vir. E pelo amor de deus, quem puder ver esse clipe no youtube, assista, é o clipe mais lindo que eu já vi, muito mesmo.  
__Respondendo Reviews:_

**Jéssica Trakinas:**_Nossa meu, eu fiquei emocionada com a sua review... Muito mesmo! Mas, bem, eu também acho que é meio chato quanto se gosta de tantas fics e tem que deixar uma review sempre que sai um cap. novo. Pensando assim, sempre que vejo reviews, eu penso "Nossa, tinha tantas fics que ela podia comentar e comentou bem na minha, estou contente!"... Cada review escrita para mim é cheia de sentimentos. Por isso, não me importo se está sim ou não a mesma coisa que antes XDD.  
Ainda assim, eu estou feliz com o tamanho da sua review XDDDD  
Bjo!_

**Inuzuka-Tenten-chan:**_ Putz, eu tinha aula até hj! Dia 20 é que acaba, credo e cruz, eu tô faltando faz umas duas ou três semanas XDD já fechei tudo mesmo u-u/  
Quanto ao tédio, eu concordo com vc, apesar deu ser uma viciada compulsiva, eu gosto de ir p/ escola pra bardenar, viver a emoção de pedir a lição emprestada, fazendo em outra aula antes q chegue a da entrega da lição... Fazer trabalhos em sala de aula copiando de colegas... Eu dô mó exemplo XDDDDD  
Bem, o Neji original pode ficar contigo, já que eu tenho o Itachi... É meu hein! Aqui está a continuação e espero que tenha gostado desse cap. (por mais triste que ele tenha saído --")  
Kissu!_

**Jaque Weasley:** _Ser sincera, eu acho que os garotos são muito confusos em relação aos próprios sentimentos... Vê o Naruto, a Hinata já deu mil e uma provas que está apaixonada por ele, só que eu não sei se ele finge q não sabe ou se é burrice u-u//  
Pensando na sua sugestão, acho q posso fazer uma one-shot com o cabelo-tigelinha em que ele saia pelo menos com um final feliz XDDDD ou pelo menos arranjado! Vou anotar sua sugestão! Obrigada por ela!  
Ja ne!_

_Obrigado a todos os leitores!  
Abraços a todos!  
Continuem acompanhando!  
E deixando reviews :B_


	7. The power that can not be seen

**The power that can not be seen**  
_O poder que não pode ser visto

* * *

_

_Tenten_

_Quanto você estiver lendo essa carta  
__Eu me pergunto, você ainda acreditará  
__em seu azarado?_

_Eu te ensinei:  
__"Se você cantar seu próprio nome,  
__algo bom acontecerá"  
__para então você libertar  
__os poderes adormecidos dentro de você_

_No momento que seus poderes _(Kekke Genkai**1**)  
_forem liberados, se algo acontecer  
__com seu corpo após um tempo,  
__não se preocupe_

_Uma vez que seu corpo se acostume,  
__essas capacidades serão suas para sempre_

_Faça seus sonhos se realizarem  
__e use suas capacidades para o bem dos outros  
__Rezo que eles lhe tragam felicidade_

**Papai**

- Hohoho!! É agora! Alguém me segure! - gritou uma garota pisando fortemente no chão da área escolar - O GRANDE RETORNO DA TENTEN-CHAN!!! - gritou com a mão na cintura e a outra fechada fortemente. - "_Eu não sabia que eu não tinha que me preocupar em usar meus poderes. Agora posso usar minha Kekke Genkai para me aproximar de Neji de novo! Obrigada, Papi!_" - constatou fechando os olhos e a mão em frente ao peito, enquanto ouvia alguns comentários de outros alunos sobre a "estranha".

O pergaminho não carregava mais no bolso ou similares. Para não esquece-lo mais, colocou-o amarrado em uma corrente em volta de seu pescoço. Provavelmente, agora acreditava que o pequeno pedaço de papel era seu amuleto.

Entrou no colégio a procura de alguém especial, até encontra-lo. Os cabelos escuros dançando conforme o vento mandava, os olhos brancos com um certo pesar... Encantador...

"_Estar próxima de alguém que não retribui o seu amor é doloroso. Mas não importa o quanto eu me machuque, não se pode deter a forma na qual você se sente..._" - concluiu observando as costas do rapaz. Tomou coragem e caminhou até ele.

- Ne- - Parou ao sentir uma dor no peito. - Q-Que isso...? "_Há uma queimadura no pergaminho..._"

Segurou o papel analisando-o melhor. Uma parte estava queimada. Mas não mechera no fogo...

"_O pergaminho completa o poder da rocha dentro de mim. Mas, por quanto tempo ele estará a salvo? Se esse papel queimar, eu não vou ser capaz de usar minha Kekke... Eu nunca mais... Neji..._" - concluiu sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem dolorosamente.

Neji virou-se. Mas ela não estava ali. Jurou ter sentido a presença da aluna, mas ela não estava ali.

- Será que Tenten-chan virá hoje? - perguntou Tayuya em voz alta para acordar Neji de seus pensamentos.

- M...Minase! Como você sabe sobre Mitsashi?!

- Eu escutei do Gaara-san. (**N/A:** É impressão minha ou o Gaara está se relacionando demais com as pessoas dessa fic O.o?). Está mesmo tudo bem assim? - perguntou diretamente, mas logo vendo o rosto de tristeza do rapaz - Naquele tempo, quando você me rejeitou, você não fez essa cara. - disse num suspiro. - Em fim, não é minha culpa se você se arrepender depois. - E nisso, saiu.

- Neji-kun...

- AAAH!!! Eu já entendi caramba! - disse nervoso por vários alunos terem ido tirar satisfações com ele hoje - EU SEI QUE EU ESTAVA ERRADO! ENTÃO ME DEIXEM EM PAZ LOGO!!!

* * *

_Cafeteria do colégio. (aberta direto)_

Uma mesa com trilhões de pratos. Uns vazios - a maioria - e mais uma pilha que acabara de chegar cheios. Eram brutamontes comendo? Não, não... Eram três moças colegiais de aparência delicada, sendo que apenas uma estava comendo.

- Ei... Você está tentando engordar? - perguntou Ino diretamente vendo a morena engolir todos os laméns que chegavam.

- S-Se não mastigar direito... Pode engasgar... - alertou Hinata.

- Eu não me importo! Com licença! Outra rodada com três pizzas, curry e lamén por favor! - gritou mas voltando a atenção para as colegas. Tirou a corrente que tinha em volta do pescoço e a colocou em cima da mesa. - Sabem, parece que eu não serei mais capaz de usar minha Kekke. Eu me tornei inútil para Neji. Apenas outra humana. Quando pensei nisso e vi ele, simplesmente não consegui chamá-lo pelo nome. - e fez pequena pausa, sorrindo triste - Realmente acabou. É POR ISSO QUE EU NÃO ME IMPORTO SE EU ENGORDAR!!!

- Então, prefere ser seduzida pelo Seito Kaichou**2**? - perguntou a loira novamente, percebendo a cara chorosa da amiga.

* * *

_No jardim dos fundos do colégio, onde Tenten e Neji se conheceram. _(vide cap. 1)

- Mitsashi te rejeitou é?

- Você fala alto demais, Neji-kun. - retrucou o Lee. - Naquele dia, na enfermaria, ela me disse francamente "eu tenho alguém que amo". Parece que ela confessou seus sentimentos, e você a rejeitou. - disse quase abduzindo Neji com o olhar, mas esse continuava impassívo.

- Isso anda me dando muita dor de cabeça. - disse Neji com a mão apoiada na cabeça e o os dois cotovelos apoiados no joelho. - Eu não sei se amo Mitsashi por ser uma garota ou por ser usuária da Kekke Genkai. Eu não queria machucá-la, então eu fugi de mim mesmo...

- Eu entendo. Porque você e eu somos semelhantes. Eu nunca acreditei nessas coisas paranormais e nem em habilidades, mesmo que fossem heranças avançadas de família. Eu estava nervoso nos dias de eleição para Seito Kaichou, no entanto, ela me apoiou do primeiro ao último dia. Antes que sua Kekke fosse dispertada, ela usou seu azarado para fazer pessoalmente "boas coisas" acontecerem. Você ainda não entende.

Neji ouvia a tudo sem mudar sua expressão.

- Nesse momento, você quer encontrar a Tenten-kun que usa seu azarado para utilizar sua Kekke Genkai, ou a Tenten-kun que usa seu azarado para te fazer sentir melhor?

O Hyuuga pensou por dois segundos e levantou-se do nada, assustando o Lee.

- Eu nunca vou entrega-la para você. - disse Neji saindo correndo

* * *

_Segundo prédio escolar. Sala Tenten/Ino/Hinata_

- U...UWaaaah!!! I-Ino-san!! - gritou Hinata que estava segurando as mochilas de alguns alunos, pois estavam limpando a sala, no entanto, um estranho tremor de terra estava a fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

- Não se mexa, Hinata! - gritou sacando algumas kunais e jogando-as na direção da morena, mas acertou as bolsas, fazendo-as ficarem presas na parede.

- É um terremoto! - gritou Tenten agachando-se para não perder sua sustentação.

- E dos grandes ainda por cima! - gritou um aluno do outro lado da sala que também a limpava.

- Temos que dar um jeito nisso! - gritou novamente a morena levantando-se, mas perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo para fora do prédio, por causa da janela aberta.

- TENTEN!!! - gritaram Hinata e Ino. Antes que tentassem se mexer, viram o pé da loira flutuando por fora do prédio.

- E-Eu estou bem! De certa forma eu estou bem! - avisou esticando o pé e percebendo que o corpo levitava. Mas não estava usando sua Kekke Genkai. Então, quem salvou-a?

- Mas você só se mete em encrenca mesmo...

- T-Tayuya-chan! - gritou ao perceber a ruiva com os cotovelos apoiados na beirada da janela - Não tinha uma posição melhor para me por não? - perguntou observando que estava de ponta cabeça.

- Prefere que eu te solte? - perguntou cínica, mas rindo logo em seguida. Esticou o braço e puxou-a para dentro, ainda custando a equilibrar-se. Ambas kunoichis**3** pensavam rapidamente numa solução.

- Tayuya-chan! Você tira todos do prédio! Eu vou lá para fora pensar em algo! - gritou saindo da sala, recebendo um "sim" das três amigas, que agora trabalhavam unidas para deterem uma catástrofe.

"_Eu tenho que fazer algo!_" - continuou pensando a morena saindo do prédio e correndo pelo pátio - "_É tarde demais para eu tentar parar o chão. Eu terei que fazer todos flutuarem para salvá-los. Não há duvida: o pergaminho terminará de queimar-se...E eu não serei mais capaz de usar a minha Kekke... Mas..._"

- Mitsashi!!!

Parou e olhou para trás ao ouvir a doce voz que seus ouvidos permitiam-a alcançar. Lá estava ele, respirando cansadamente, pois provavelmente fizera uma grande corrida. Estava com o Byakugan ativado. Sem o consentimento da garota, olhou para o que ela segurava.

- E-Essa queimadura... - murmurou

- Sinto muito. - disse sorrindo triste pelo sonho do rapaz que não se realizaria. - "T-E-N-T-E-N"

- Eh?! Meu corpo! Está flutuando!! - assustou-se a Yamanaka ao perceber que não conseguia parar no chão, assim como Hinata e Tayuya. O teto do colégio começou a despedaçar-se e logo todos os estudantes estavam no céu. Após isso, o tremor de terra passou e todos voltaram para o teto do primeiro prédio, período da tarde, que estava inteiro, muitos comemorando e outros achando que era um sonho.

- Isso foi coisa da Tenten-chan, não é? - perguntou Tayuya para a loira e para a morena, que ambas assentiram.

Antes que Neji pudesse comentar que aquilo fora incrível, apenas pode observar a garota sair correndo novamente. Não a deixaria partir, não daquela vez. Não de novo.

- Espera Mitsashi!

- Não! - gritou correndo um pouco mais adiante, mas logo voltando a olhar para ele - Eu te amo Neji! Te amo muito! Eu estarei bem! E da próxima vez, eu darei duro para te mostrar a minha auto-confiança! Mas por enquanto, eu quero ficar sozin--AAAH!! - gritou ao sentir seu corpo ser empurrado ao solo, na grama.

Não machucou-se, mas não teve tempo de abrir os olhos: sentiu os lábios serem preenchidos pelos lábios de Neji, mas logo em seguida a língua quente do rapaz pedindo passagem, na qual concedeu sem demora.

Era um milagre...?

- Eu te amo. - murmurou o rapaz no ouvido da morena - Sinto muito. Eu não entendi meus sentimentos com medo de te machucar. Mas agora, eu os entendo perfeitamente. Mesmo não podendo levitar coisas ou voar por aí, você tem outros poderes. Eu te amo, Tenten. - disse novamente, mas agora pronunciando o primeiro nome da menina.

Sentiu de novo os olhos umidecerem, mas não demorou mais. Beijou-o novamente, recitando seu azarado. Nem reparara que o pergaminho que carregava no pescoço queimara. Desta vez, para sempre.

* * *

_Inverno._

Uma kunoichi morena arrumava o material, afinal, tinha acabado de chegar na sala de aula e logo depois de executar tal tarefa, iria visitar o namorado na sala de aula do rapaz. Antes que tentasse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu-se ser abraçada por trás.

- Bom dia meu anjo.

- N-Neji!! - murmurou brincando, sentindo a respiração quente dele em seu pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Olha só o que eu fiz. - disse mostrando o estojo com o "Mini-Neji", o bonequinho de pelúcia que Tenten dera para ele, na qual agora era um chaveiro no estojo do rapaz.

- TENTEN-KUN!!! O SEU UNIFORME DE INVERNO É TÃO FOFO!!! - gritou Lee entrando na sala e fazendo a maior algazarra, mas abraçando-a por trás.

- Você foi rejeitado! - disse Neji empurrando-o para longe de sua namorada.

- Eu posso ter sido rejeitado, mas quem disse que eu pararia de tentar, hã?

- Ajudem aqui! - gritou Tenten observando a discussão dos rapazes.

- Sinto muito, o namorado é teu, cuide dele! - disse Ino zombateira, que agora caia no riso pela situação na qual encontrava o gênio e o Kaichou, deixando a Mitsashi estava desesperada.

- N-Não nos envolva... - murmurou timidamente Hinata

- Eu estou ocupada demais para ter outro namorado, então cuide desse ou eu mesma cuido... - disse Tayuya maliciosamente e sorrindo superior para a colega.

- Mas deixando isso de lado, você disse que estava sentindo o corpo mais pesado, não é mesmo? - perguntou a loira.

- Q-Qualquer um... que comesse aquela montanha de comida s-se sentiria assim... - murmurou a Hyuuga.

- Bem... - começou Tenten sem graça, percebendo que o estojo do Hyuuga caíra no chão. Pegou-o e colocou-o em cima da mesa, mas observando o movimento das nuvens lá fora.

_Este é o azarado secreto que eu tenho usado desde pequena  
__Em momentos que estou com problemas ou quero que sonhos se realizem  
__No lugar do 1-2-3 eu cantaria meu próprio nome e essas coisas boas aconteceriam  
__Por exemplo, quer seja um sonho complexo  
__ou uma realização no amor  
__Eu irei fazer absolutamente qualquer milagre acontecer._

- Mas você também pode faze-lo! Vamos lá! Cante seu nome!

_T-E-N-T-E-N_

- AAAH!!! O estojo do Neji-niichan está flutuando!!! - gritou Hinata

**The End.**

* * *

Dicionário

**Kekke Genkai: **Linhagem sanguinea avançada.  
**Seito Kaichou: **Presidente do Grêmio estudantil.  
**Kunoichis: **ninja feminina

_Acabou O.O_

_Sério, acabou o.o_

_Conclui mais uma fic! Amém!! Bom, espero que tenham gostado. Eu amei a fic, a sugestão, os problemas. Acho que em termos de complexidade, essa fic ganha até mesmo do meu NaruxHina, que também foi concluída! Bem, eu trarei uma oneshot dessa fic, sobre o Lee (atendendo pedidos!)  
Respondendo Reviews:_

**Tea Modoki: **_Eu fiquei super feliz em saber que vc gostou também dessa fic, e em especial a declaração da Tenten... (Embora eu prefira que os garotos se declarem, mas se uma garota não se declarar, o poder feminino pode ir buraco a baixo XD)  
Bjos!_

**Inuzuka-Tenten-chan: **_Estou esperando a sua avaliação! Eu espero que goste desse cap, em todos os sentidos. Espero que eu não te decpicione "  
Ja ne!_

**Carou-chan:** _Não sei se o Neji é mau, mas eu acho ele um completo indeciso x.x" deus que ilumine mais o caminho desse infeliz...  
Hohoho, já que você fez a bondade de vir ler essa fic, leia a minha ItaxSaku (isso se chama "Aproveitando-se da bondade do leitor --")  
Kissu!_

**Kaory-chan:**_ Espero que goste desse cap tbm! Obrigado por ler e acompanhar  
Até!_

**Aurora Lynne:** Tem que botar o Neji no tronco e lê lê, lelelelelele, le ê, le ê (começa a canta a música de abertura da escrava Isaura) Eu espero que o Neji seje inteligente o suficiente para perceber o pecado que ele cometeu. Moleque é assim, sempre tem que correr atrás rsrsrs...  
Ja ne!

**Uchiha Mariana: **_Eu sempre achei q o Neji era mal, mas... Bem, ele desfez a burrada XDDD  
Bye!_


End file.
